


You're Only Mine!

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park- one character, My Chemical Romance
Genre: -guilt, Child Abuse- Mentioned, Dead Body, Family Reunion, Friends With Benefits-, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Running Away, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome?, Suicidal Plans, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, Violence, first time blow job, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: So this is another one of my older solo fics from MCRFF. Hope you enjoy.This is nasty in places, don't read if any of the tags could trigger you.Gee has been with C.B for 12 years...ever since he was just 10.Gee needs to get out...could a boy in his first class, in his first job as a teacher, be the one to save him?If you like it, please comment.If you have constructive criticism, please comment.IF YOU JUST WANT TO GIVE HATE, DON'T BOTHER CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!...thank you.





	1. One

"I'm not gonna tell you again, ya piece of shit. Get your fat ass up off the floor and clean this crap up...Why do you keep making me do this?...making me have to hurt you?...You're useless...you'd be nothing without me...YA HEAR ME? NOTHING!!!"

*Punch Kick Punch Slap Kick*

"Please no more..."

*Spit* 

"Worthless cunt."

He walked away, leaving the dark haired boy bleeding on the floor. Within moments, the boy had passed out.

* * *

* * *

_~Time lapse-Six years later~_

"Get your lazy ass up, school starts in an hour, and I ain't drivin' ya!"

"But why?...you're going there too."

*Slap*

"Sorry."

"Fuckin' freak."

The front door slammed, he'd gone. The black haired boy was alone, tears leaving tracks down his thin, pale face.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Guys...wait up...GUYS." 

Frank panted as he ran to catch up to his friends.

"Not our fault you only got little legs." 

Pete teased, ruffling the other boy's hair and dodging as a tattooed hand slapped out at him. Pete giggled, and suddenly he and Frank were taking part in an impromptu game of tag, with their friends Andy and Joe in the middle, watching them chase each other around and try to grab hold of any part they could.

"Hey guys." 

A voice came from a few feet away.

"PATRICK!" 

Pete yelled, turning his attention towards the boy in the baseball cap, and forgetting just how fast Frank could be...until the squirt leapt onto his back, driving the slightly taller boy to the ground with a grunt.

"Umff...Frankie, get the fuck off me, asshole." 

He was laughing though, so Frank knew he was ok...so he stayed right where he was, laying on Pete's back, clinging to his coat while he pinned him down, giggling his ass off.

"Frank..." 

Patrick moaned loudly, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Stop raping my boyfriend in public."

Frank's head shot up, eyes wide as he discovered he'd drawn quite a crowd. Climbing off his best friend's back, he helped him up as he tried to ignore his own wildly blushing cheeks. Pete was in Patrick's arms a second later, kissing him like they hadn't just spent all summer vacation hanging out together. 

"Ahem?" 

Frank cleared his throat, then giggled as the pair pulled apart.

"Hey..." 

Patrick said excitedly.

"You guys heard the news?"

"What news is that, oh great Oracle?" 

Frank giggled as he attempted to steal Patrick's hat from his head, while Pete did what he could to stop him.

"New teacher." 

Patrick stated proudly.

"Ugh...Pat, I thought it was gonna be something good." 

Frank whined, still after the cap.

"Shut up Frank. This _is_ good..." 

Patrick insisted.

"Just listen, ok?..." 

Frank nodded, and Patrick now had everyone's attention.

"So, new art teacher, replacing Mr. Turner..."

"Why'd he leave?" 

Andy asked, clearly not up on school gossip.

"Because..." 

Patrick continued.

"...he got caught feeling up a student... _by the kid's mom!!"_

Huge grin, and wait for it...

"HOLY SHIT!! You're kidding?!" 

Frank yelled. Obviously the gos had passed him by too.

"Nope, really..." 

Patrick confirmed.

"So, now there's this new teacher, and I heard he's like only 22 or something, and I also heard that he's pretty hot..." 

Pete frowned at him.

"Not as hot as you baby..." 

Patrick corrected, while Frank made fake gagging noises.

"What're you...5?"

Conversations switched from the new teacher, to the gig they were all going to that weekend, to who was getting the beers in tonight as they made their way to their first class, which they all happened to have together, and which also happened to be art.

"Guess we're gonna see how hot he really is then." 

Frank mused as they took their places at the back of the classroom. The new teacher arrived three minutes late, but boy was it worth the wait...

"Good morning class..." 

Frank found himself staring at the tall, dark haired young teacher.

"I'm Mr. Way, but don't call me that...err...call me Gee. Yeah...Mr. Way makes me feel old..." 

He giggled nervously.  
Patrick was wrong, this guy wasn't hot, he was fuckin' beautiful. He had black hair that fell to just above his shoulders, really pale skin, a slim, almost feminine figure, the prettiest eyes Frank had ever seen on a dude, and thin pink lips that Frank really wanted to taste...Wait, shut up Frank, he's your fucking teacher!...and oh shit, he was talking...Pay attention Frank. 

"So once I've found this damn attendance sheet..."

Did he just swear in front of his class? 

"Aha! Here it is..." 

His back was to the class, and Frank was nearly drooling at the sight of his tight little ass in those skinny jeans...fuck Frank!! 

"Right, err...Amy Andrews?..." 

Frank zoned out, he didn't care who was in class, until...

"Frank Iero?"

"Yes Gee?" 

OH...FUCK!!...and now the whole class was giggling at him, and his face was the colour of a ripe tomato. Frank dropped his head onto his desk with a small thud, and listened as the slightly embarrassed sounding teacher continued. Crap, that was nearly as bad as when he called his history teacher "mom" when he was 9.

"You ok Frank?" 

Pete asked from his left side. Pete could be a tool sometimes, but he was still his best friend. Frank lifted his head a little to look at him.

"I'm ok...thanks Pete." 

Then put his head back down.  
Once attendance was complete, Mr. Way..."Gee", told the class that he really didn't have a lesson ready for today, so as long as they kept the noise down, they could all just chat amongst themselves. Frank groaned quietly and turned to look at Pete, who he found was actually already staring back at him.

"What?" 

He demanded, scowling slightly.

"Oh...nothing." 

Pete grinned back.

"Urgh...fuck my life."

"Language Frank..." 

Frank shot up in his seat wide eyed to see the teacher standing in front of his desk, with his eyebrows raised and one hand on his jutted out hip...sassy! Frank swallowed hard, suddenly his brain seemed to have stopped functioning and dribbled out his ears.

"Can you please stay for a moment after class Frank?..." 

The tongue tied boy nodded, still staring up at the teacher with the frankly gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Good...carry on."

Then he was walking back to his desk, a swing to his hips that made Frank's jeans get suddenly tighter. Oh God, what he wanted to do to that ass.

"Urgh...I'm screwed..." 

He huffed, slamming his head back down.

"Oww."

The rest of the (not quite) art class went by pretty fast, with Pete and the others teasing Frankie about his slip, while he banged his head, almost constantly, onto the desktop.  
When the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, everyone was suddenly rushing for the door...like their next class was so much better. All of course except for Frank. Sighing deeply, cause this wasn't going to be embarrassing at all, Frank swung his bag over his shoulder and shuffled over towards his teacher's desk.

"You wanted to see me?..." 

He murmured, staring at the floor. Mr. Way remained silent and after a minute, Frank raised his eyes, only to find the other man staring right at him, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

"G-Gee?"

The teacher blinked quickly, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks as he dropped his gaze self consciously.

"Yes, I...err..." 

He seemed to be struggling a bit.

"I just...err...just wanted to make sure you were ok?..." 

He rushed out the last part, his eyes lifting a little to look at Frank. When Frank didn't respond, he continued.

"I mean...err...with the kids laughing and...err...you banging your head?" 

My God he was so cute, and he appeared to be shaking with nerves right now. Frank rediscovered his balls then, and stepped closer to the stunning man, a smirk emerging on his face.

"Oh...I'm just fine Gee...How are _you_ doing?" 

Another step forward, the teacher's eyes growing wider and his face growing redder with each step the younger man took towards him.

"Err...I...err...F-Frank?" 

The man's face looked terrified as his student stalked slowly towards him, swinging his hips and smiling devilishly. But as Frank let his eyes travel down his teacher's quivering body, he was very interested to see the extremely obvious bulge in his pants, a sure sign that he was just as turned on by this as Frank was. Suddenly changing direction, Frank walked over to the door, closed it and clicked the lock, before turning back to see the stunned man climbing unsteadily to his feet and standing with the backs of his thighs pressed against his desk, probably for support.  
Grinning mischievously, Frank walked over to him. He appeared frozen in shock.

"Hi there." 

He whispered in his teacher's ear as he reached him, before licking his ear slowly. Gee shivered at the small wet touch, letting a soft whine escape his perfect lips.

"Fr-Frankie?" 

Woah...did he just call him Frankie?

"Yes Gee?" 

Frank asked innocently against the shaking teacher's neck, as he nuzzled his nose against the older man's skin, breathing in his scent of coffee and cigarettes, and still not touching him with his hands.  
Gee whimpered, finding it hard to think straight.

"What are you...?" 

His breath caught in his throat as Frank started sucking on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

"FRANK!"

Frank beamed as he looked up at Gee's huge hazel eyes.

"I know you want this..." 

He hummed, finally allowing himself a touch, and pressing his palm against the other man's hard-on...Gee shuddered in delight, his head falling back and his eyes fluttering closed as a breathy moan left his throat and his hands gripped the edge of the desk.

"Tell me what you want Gee..." 

Frank whispered, still palming the quickly unraveling man.

"What do you want me to do to you?"

Gee was a whimpering mess by now, his mind had pretty much shut down by this point.

"F-fuck...F-Frankie."

"As you wish..." 

Frank grinned, then whispered in Gee's ear.

"Turn around and put your hands on the desk." 

Gee complied...

"Frankie...Frankie?...FRANKIE..."

Frank woke up with a groan, cheek stuck to his desk and Pete grinning ear to ear at him.

"Nice dream Frankie?..." 

He giggled, eyebrows raised as he nodded toward Frank's obvious hard-on. It was all a dream?...what the fuck?  
Lifting his head from the desk, Frank saw that everyone was packing up as it was the end of class. Sudden and crippling embarrassment caused him to slam his head back down, as vivid memories of that dream played through his mind.

"Frankie?" 

Pete sounded concerned and as Frank looked up, he saw that half the class was now staring right at him...including his sexy-ass art teacher, his face, a look of worry and confusion. Frank shook his head.

"I'm ok..." 

He murmured, though Pete didn't really look convinced.

"Pete...did he say he wanted to see me after class?" 

Could that've been part of the dream?

"Jeez Frankie, how hard did you hit your head?..." 

Pete giggled. God, if he wasn't with Patrick... 

"Yes Frank, he does want to see you...what's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing a good blow-job couldn't cure." 

Frank muttered, a sly smile spreading across his lips as he looked at his friend. Pete leaned in closer, so only Frank could hear him.

"Meet me in the toilets in five..." 

Frank's eyes grew wide and he nearly choked on his tongue as he saw the serious look on Pete's face.

"I mean it." 

He said with a wink, before grabbing his bag and leaving the room with everyone else. Frank realised he had stopped breathing and his fingers seemed to have gone numb.

"Oh...shit." 

He whispered, heart racing in his chest. Had his best friend just offered to get him off?  
Everyone had cleared out now, it was just Frank and Gee, and Frank was having trouble thinking straight. Climbing slowly to his feet and swinging his bag onto his shoulder, Frank walked towards his teacher's desk, painfully aware of his hugely tented pants.

"Ahh...Frank. Are you ok?...I know we weren't really doing anything today, but you seemed upset, then you fell asleep. Is everything alright?" 

My God, his voice was like honey...Frank felt his dick react, as images from his dream flashed in his horny little teenaged brain. He swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Y-yes sir, I mean...Gee. Pete was just teasing me a bit, I'm ok." 

Thank God he hadn't noticed Frank's "problem". The teacher stared at him for a moment, like he was trying to decide something, then smiled sweetly...this guy would be the death of him...swear to God.

"Ok Frank, go get to your next class, I'll see you next time."

Frank grinned back before hurrying from the room. Now, math, or the bathroom?...Easy choice. Opening the boys' washroom door and stepping nervously inside, Frank called out quietly. 

"Pete?...you here?" 

He couldn't help his voice from shaking a little. Pete stepped out of the stall at the far end, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Glad you came Frankie...now let's help you with that."

On shit...this was gonna be interesting.

* * *

Gee stared at the empty doorway. That kid would be the death of him, he was sure of it. Too cute. That hair, those eyes...that mouth...Fuck!...student student student!  
Gee sighed deeply, turning back to his messy desk, trying to get some order. He had a whole free period now before his next class full of annoying brats, I mean teenagers, and it might just be enough time to get his mind off a certain short punk kid, who unless his eyes were very much deceiving him, had popped a quite impressively noticeable boner in the middle of the classroom...and now Gee was thinking about Frank's dick! FUCK! STUDENT!

"Who was that?" 

Gee's head snapped up towards the doorway at the unexpected voice.

"Wha...? Oh...err...just a kid from my last c-class." 

Gee stared nervously down at his hands as Mr. Bennington walked towards him.

"Hmmm..." 

The principal frowned, moving to stand behind Gee's chair and placing his hands on his shoulders, the younger man freezing in fear.

"And why were you alone with him? Hmmm?" 

His voice was cold as ice. Gee was trembling now, eyes wide, heart pounding, even though he knew he'd done nothing wrong.

"He was u-upset, I was j-just m-making sure he w-was o-ok." 

He stammered, tears starting to leak from his eyes as fingers dug painfully into his collarbone.

"Gerard, Gerard, Gerard..." 

The principal shook his head in disappointment.

"You're mine, don't ever forget that..." 

Gee hated being called that. Only two people had ever called him that, and it always made him feel like he was in trouble...it made him nervous.

"Now, get on your knees..." 

He hissed, unzipping his flies.

"It's been too long since I taught you who's boss. Time for another lesson..." 

Gee whimpered as he slid down onto the floor in front of this man, who had controlled his life for so long.

"Now suck!..."

Tears streamed down the humiliated boy's face as he took the other's semi-hard member into his mouth and tried not to gag when he started thrusting violently, fucking his throat roughly and fisting Gee's hair, twisting it til some of the roots ripped free.  
Eventually, after what felt like forever, the bastard came, shooting great strings of his fowl seed into the younger man's throat.

"Swallow..." 

He hissed, before pulling out and zipping up his flies. Gee did as he was told as he collapsed into a crumpled, used heap on the floor.

"Now, who do you belong to?" 

He demanded, grabbing Gee's chin and forcing his head up so their eyes met, his cold dark browns staring into Gee's terrified hazels.

"Y-you." 

Gee stuttered in little more than a whisper, voice wrecked by his punishment.

"Don't you dare forget it, you little shit." 

And with a sharp kick to Gee's stomach, doubling him over in agony, Mr. Bennington stalked away, leaving him a weeping, shaking mess on his classroom floor.

* * *

As Frank came down in post-blow-job bliss, Pete wiping his mouth and standing up to face him, a huge grin spreading across his swollen lips, both boys fell suddenly quiet, and stared wide eyed at each other. The door to the washroom had swung open, slamming hard into the wall, and someone had entered the room.  
Holding their breaths, and each other's hands, they listened as whoever it was slammed around the small space, crying and smashing a fist into the mirrors, the sound of breaking glass and desperate sobs filling the air.  
After a while, the noises having settled down to soft sniffs and whimpers, the mens' room door opened again, and the mystery man departed.

"What the...?" 

Pete whispered, still gripping tight to Frank's hand, shaking slightly, scared eyes bugging.

"Fuck if I know." 

Frank shook his head, opening the stall door to survey the damage. Well, today was definitely turning out to be interesting.

The washroom was pretty much totalled. Three of the five mirrors had been smashed and Frank could see drops of blood amongst the glinting shards of glass. The paper towel dispenser had been ripped from the wall and now lay broken in one of the sinks, and posters put up to advertise various clubs that Frank wouldn't be caught dead at, were in tatters all over the floor.

"Holy fuck..." 

Pete breathed.

" _Someone_ had a bad morning." 

He was still holding Frank's hand rather tightly, and Frank was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about it.

"Yeah..."

Frank frowned, pulling his hand free.

"Perhaps we should go check they're ok."

Pete stared at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"I'm not goin' lookin' for 'im...guy's psycho!...look what he did in here."

Frank sighed.

"Do what you want. See you at lunch?"

Pete nodded dejectedly, then watched as Frank slipped out into the corridor.

The hallway was empty, and all the doors off of it were closed...Frank huffed quietly.

"Who are you?" 

He whispered, then decided he might as well head over to his next class, as it was due to start in about ten minutes. He'd investigate this mystery later. He didn't see the figure watching him from around the corner, curious hazel eyes observing his every movement as he headed off to English class.

Ohshitohshitohshit...someone had been in there when he pitched his fit?...so not good! And worse...it was Frank. What would he think of him now?...how could he face the cute little teen after _that_?.

"Urgh...fuck my life." 

Gee groaned into his hands. Maybe today was the day he'd end it. If he could just get far enough away from C.B so he couldn't stop him...again. Yes...today was the day he'd do it...today was the day that Gerard Way would die. It wasn't like anyone would miss him, right?

* * *

The rest of Frank's school day was pretty boring. He spent most of it doing one of three things-  
1\. Fantasising about his delicious new art teacher.  
2\. Trying to think who it could've been who trashed the washroom.  
3\. Avoiding Pete and Patrick like they had the plague. Pete was his best friend, but he was also with Patrick. What they'd done was wrong. Pete had cheated on Pat with Frank, and now Frank couldn't look at either one of them. Why had he let that happen?  
He was also majorly embarrassed that Pete had seen him like that. Your cum face is something you never want your best friend to witness.

"Frank...FRANK..." 

Fuck, that was Pat. No time to run, he was coming over.

"Frank..." 

Patrick panted, out of breath from running to catch up to his friend.

"Where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since art. What, did you skip or something?"

Frank took a deep breath, then let it slowly out to calm himself before turning to face the other boy, a huge fake grin plastered to his face.

"Oh, hey Pat..." 

He could do this, act natural Frank.

"Yeah...I just...err...yeah...skipped." 

Woah, lame!  
Patrick frowned at him, like he wasn't sure he actually believed him, then smiled, clearly dismissing his concerns.

"Sooo..." 

He began thoughtfully.

"The guys are all coming to mine. I lost the game earlier so I gotta buy the beers..." 

A regular thing they did to decide who would pay...Frank never lost.

.You in?"

He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit around with Pete and Pat...not after what he'd done. And on top of that, whenever he started drinking beer, he would always get scarily honest...soooo not good right now.

"Sorry Pat..." 

Think of a lie, quick.

"I got a...a date." 

Yeah, with his hand and a mental picture of Gee. Patrick's eyes grew wide, a large smile splitting his face in two.

"Really? Who is he?...anyone I know?"

"No. He doesn't go here." 

Frank smiled back. This lying thing was easy.

"Ok...well I want details tomorrow...I mean..." 

He wiggled his eyebrows.

" _Details!_ " 

Frank grinned at him.

"It's a first date Pat, there won't be any 'details' to tell."

"Spoilsport..." 

Pat grumbled.

"Well, have fun anyway. See ya." 

Then he was running off towards his car. Frank sighed, that could've gone a lot worse.

* * *

Gee's day had been equally boring. He'd taught three more classes of uninterested teens. He'd daydreamed about Frank and his obviously huge dick, FUCK! STUDENT!...and he'd tried to get time to himself, away from C.B's watchful eyes, so that he could execute his plan...well, himself actually. But it quickly became apparent that the only chance he'd get, was on the way home...and that was only if C.B did the same as this morning and drove off, leaving Gee to walk the two miles home.

Packing up his things at the end of the day, class notes and work that needed marking, Gee sighed as he looked around his empty classroom. He never did want to be a teacher, C.B had forced him into it, ensuring that he could "keep an eye on him", which really meant- control him. Gee wanted to draw comics...that or sing in a band. But it wasn't his life, it hadn't been since a certain Chester Bennington _bought_ him from his druggy parents for a lousy thousand dollars, when he was just ten years old. Since that day, Gee's entire life had been in C.B's hands, to do with as he pleased. And that bastard was a sick fuck!

Turning off the lights and locking his classroom door, Gee headed out of school. Please let C.B have left already?  
Gee's luck was not good today. As he walked down the front steps out of the building, he saw the man in question standing against his car, arms crossed over his chest and an angry scowl on his face. Fuck!...not good.  
Approaching him, Gee lowered his eyes deferentially, knowing that look meant that he was getting punished for something quite soon, though he wasn't sure what for right now.

"Get here, you little shit." 

C.B hissed, grabbing Gee by the throat and slamming his back against the car. Gee whimpered, eyes filling with tears as his whole body started to shake. The car park was deserted, they were the last ones there so there was no one to stop this...no one to save him.

"Please..." 

He choked out.

"I c-can't...bre-breath."

"You don't deserve to, you fat fuck." 

His fingers tightened around Gee's pale neck, the younger man's eyes bugging as he clawed weakly at his attacker's rough hands. Gee caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was there. Someone had seen. Someone was gonna help...  
Blackness claimed his vision as the world faded around him. 

Was this the end? He wanted to die, but not like this. Was this the end?

* * *

When Gee woke up, head pounding, throat painful and tight...he was shocked to find himself laying on his bedroom floor, on his back, wearing nothing but his boxers. He groaned, rolling onto his side and squeezing his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around his middle.  
What had happened? Had someone stopped C.B? Had he stopped of his own accord? Where did the stranger go? Who was it even? Gee hadn't seen the persons face, didn't even know if they were male or female. God, his head hurt.

"Urrgh."

"Stop your fucking moanin' ya piece o' shit..." 

Gee's eyes flew open and he looked quickly towards the rough voice. C.B was sat on the bed, shirtless, a book in his hands and a look of disgust on his face. 

"Get on with your work."

Gee noticed his school papers on the floor nearby and quickly obeyed, crawling to them and starting his marking.  
It didn't take him long, no more than an hour to complete what he needed to do, then he slid the papers into his messenger bag that he'd found sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, and sat quietly against the wall, awaiting further instructions.  
Gee desperately wanted to ask about what had happened in the parking lot, but he knew better that to speak unless spoken to...that was one of the first lessons C.B had taught him, 12 long years ago.

"You finished?..." 

Gee jumped at the sudden voice in the quiet of the room. He nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Good. Now get up here, on you hands and knees."

Tears started to form in the younger man's eyes as he crawled up onto the bed, turning his back toward his master and bracing himself the best he could.  
C.B moved around behind him, stripping off his own pants and dragging Gee's boxers down to his knees, then grabbing Gee's thin hips, he lined himself up and forced his way in, not concerned with prepping, or the pain he was causing.  
Gee screamed out in agony as his abuser thrust violently into his tight, unstretched hole, his arms shaking until they could no longer hold him up, and he collapsed face first onto the black sheets.  
C.B still held his hips tightly, digging his fingers into Gee,s already bruised flesh and pounding into him mercilessly as the black haired boy beneath him screamed and shook with each brutal thrust.

Gee's head was spinning a little and he was starting to see spots. His hearing was becoming muffled and his desperate gasps for air had reduced his screams to heavy sobs and pitiful cries.  
C.B was nearly done now, his hips stuttering as he thrust his last, groaning out in ecstasy as Gee's consciousness fell away. With just a couple more hard thrusts he came, striping the younger man's insides before pulling out and rolling Gee's limp body off the bed, to land with a small thump on the floor.

"Fuckin' whore." 

He muttered as he left the room, kicking Gee in the face as he went.  
Some time later, Gee's eyes fluttered open to see C.B staring down at him.

"Clean yourself up, you little shit..." 

He spat.

"You're getting blood on the rug."

Whimpering at the pain shooting up his spine, Gee pushed himself onto his hands and knees and crawled through to the bathroom to shower. Turning on the hot water, he jumped as C.B stepped in behind him.

"You want to know?..." 

Gee sent the other man a confused look. C.B grinned back at him.

"About what happened in the car park..." 

Gee wanted to know, but knew not to ask. The older man was enjoying this.

"Some little asshole came up behind me...tried to get me to stop..." 

He paused for dramatic effect.

"I put him down. He won't be bothering us again..." 

His grin, sadistic and cruel, made Gee blanch.

"Ever!"

C.B walked away, laughing at the terrified look on the boy's pale face as he curled into a ball and shook uncontrollably. OhGodOhGodOhGod...what had he done? Had C.B actually killed someone?...and who had it been? Was it a student?...a teacher?

"Fuck." 

Gee whispered as he broke down completely. What the Hell should he do now?

When Gee finally pulled himself together enough to move, he dragged himself to his feet and peered nervously out into the bedroom. C.B was sat on the bed, his back to the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, casually crossed over at the ankles, and he appeared to be fully engrossed in reading some book or other.  
Gee quietly closed the door and turned toward the shower, wanting to scrub the crawling, creeping feeling from his skin. Stepping under the near scolding water, he hissed in a sharp breath as the flow hit the many cuts and cigarette burns that littered his pale body. Oh, what he wouldn't give for a locked door and a good, sharp razor right now, but sadly, after the last time he'd tried, C.B had removed the lock and hidden the razors...Gee had to ask just to shave, (legs not face, he never really needed to shave his face that often) and then C.B would stand and watch him as he did it.

Grabbing the shampoo from its little shelf to the right of the shower, Gee squeezed a small amount into his hand and replaced the bottle before massaging the coconut scented liquid through his long black hair. He really wanted to get it cut, but of course, that was up to C.B, and he liked Gee's hair long. Once he was satisfied that his hair was adequately shampooed, he stuck his head back under the hot water and rinsed until the water ran clear, before turning again to the shelf and grabbing the shower gel, again coconut. What was C.Bs obsession with that scent? Gee personally couldn't stand it, but like with everything else, what C.B says, goes. He began to rub the cool gel over his tired body, wincing as it stung his broken skin. Tears slid down his wet cheeks, hidden by the water dripping from his freshly clean hair as he washed away the dried blood and cum from his thighs, scrubbing his skin raw in disgust. 

Silently crying in the bathroom, an activity he was more than used to doing, Gee thought back to the car park. It seemed quite possible that at this moment in time, there was someone, either a student or teacher, laying somewhere dead or dying because of C.B, and Gee was terrified of going to school tomorrow and discovering that someone he knew wasn't there anymore.

When the water started to run cold, Gee rinsed himself and turned the shower off before grabbing a towel from the heated rack and stepping out onto the tiled floor. After roughly drying his hair with the towel, as much as he could anyway, he carefully patted his tender body dry before hanging the towel back up and sighing deeply.  
Switching off the bathroom light, Gee tentatively opened the door and was instantly relieved to see that C.B was asleep, tucked down under the blankets, his book now on the nightstand and the bedroom lights turned off.

Shivering slightly, he moved to the corner of the room and lowered himself to the floor, curling up into a foetal position and closing his eyes, arms wrapped tight around his thin, trembling body. At least when he slept there was no pain...just dreams of it.  
But tonight, he didn't suffer the terrifying nightmares. Somehow, something overrode his fears...or rather, someone...Frank!  
Dreams of the cute boy with the very noticeable hard-on spun through the black haired man's mind, giving him the first peaceful nights sleep he'd had in 12 long years.  
Tomorrow though, would be a whole different story.

* * *


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence in all chapters of this fic, please don't say you weren't warned.  
> There's also a kiss in this one, but you'll have to read to find out who kisses who.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also, comments encourage updates...just so you know.
> 
> * * *

 

Gee awoke to a familiar pain as C.B hauled him to his knees by his hair.

"Get up and fix my breakfast, you little shit." 

He spat before throwing the younger man roughly to the floor and stalking away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Gee whimpered, pulling himself shakily to his feet, then stumbled through to the kitchen. His head was banging and he wanted more than anything to get out of there. Despite his fears for the school day ahead of him, his worries over who might be missing, he'd still rather be there than here.

C.B had a thing for porridge before he went to work, so Gee set about boiling the oats in water. While they were simmering, he made C.B his morning coffee and placed it on the table along with the post that had dropped through the letterbox moments before.  
By the time C.B appeared in the doorway, Gee was serving his porridge, with lots of milk and brown sugar, and setting it beside his coffee. C.B smirked. 

"Hope the coffee's hot..." 

He took his place at the table, glancing over at Gee as he cowered, still naked (the way C.B insisted he be) against the counter.

"Go get dressed..." 

He ordered.

"We leave in ten." 

Then he started on his meal, ignoring Gee and the fact that he hadn't eaten, as the younger man nodded and quickly headed for the bedroom.  
Gee had just one drawer of clothes, all cast offs, second hand and cheep, whereas C.B wore expensive Armani suits and hand-made silk ties. It wasn't that Gee wanted all that designer shit, but he would like some new clothes now and then.  
Sighing at his limited choice, he pulled out his black skinny jeans...C.B had apparently put them away after stripping the younger man the previous night...a clean pair of boxers and a plain, long sleeved grey top.

After pulling on his underpants and skinnies, he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Half way through the process, C.B stepped in behind him, a murderous look in his eyes. Gee gulped nervously, looking to the floor.  
Suddenly, he'd been turned around and slammed backwards against the washbasin, his toothbrush dropping to the floor from numb fingers and a yelp of pain flying from his lips.

"The coffee was cold." 

C.B hissed in his face, before drawing his fist back and slamming it hard into the frightened boy's stomach. Gee doubled over, tears spilling from his eyes. 

"S-sorry." 

He coughed quietly as his knees threatened to give way. C.B scoffed.

"Get dressed..." 

He said coldly as he walked away.  
Gee took a second to compose himself, then rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth and returned to the bedroom. C.B was not there. Pulling on his top, Gee headed through to the living room where the older man was waiting, keys in hand and a scowl on his face.

"Get in the car." 

He growled, opening the front door and pressing the alarm-off button on his car key. Jumping slightly, Gee complied.  
The drive to work was tense and silent, Gee pressing himself against the door, as far from the other man as he could get, his thoughts roaming from- who will be missing?...to- I can't wait to see Frank. Chewing nervously on his lip, Gee watched as the school building loomed into view.

"Get out..." 

C.B grunted as he parked in his named parking spot, then grabbed Gee's arm forcibly, causing the younger man to wince.

"Not a word about last night, you hear me?..." 

Gee nodded, trying to force back tears.

"To anyone!"

Gee promised that he wouldn't tell, then climbed from the vehicle, closed the door and hurried away to his classroom. First period, Frank's class. Just the thought made a small smile tug at the corner of Gee,s lips. The boy was stunning, and sweet too. And when he'd gotten excited...Wow!  
Gee knew that nothing could ever happen between them, Frank was a student, and he was a teacher after all...plus there was the fact that he belonged to C.B, and he had no idea how to change that. He was trapped, but the thought of what he'd like to do with Frank, what he'd like Frank to do to him...well, that was enough to give him a boner that would last him the whole damn day. He'd really have to try to think of something else.

Sat at his desk, daydreaming about Frank, Gee barely noticed as the teenagers started to file into his room. When the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class, Gee looked up to see all the glum faces staring back at him, clearly not wanting to be here.  
Taking a moment to look around, Gee realised that there were three empty seats...ones that had been occupied yesterday...and his heart dropped. Shit, it had been a student. Then his heart actually stopped...one of the missing kids, was Frank.

"Um...Good morning class..." 

Gee murmured, trying to stay calm in the face of his fear.

.Right, err...attendance. Right..." 

He could feel the tears start to sting his eyes.

"I err...I'll be right back..." 

And with that he turned and practically ran from the room, leaving a class (mostly) full of confused teenagers to stare after him.  
Panting and sobbing, Gee dashed down the hallway and into the nearest boys' washroom.

"Nononononononono." 

He chanted, sliding down the wall and onto the dirty floor. With his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, he buried his face and cried.  
Three students were missing from his class, and from a cursory glance he'd quickly determined that they were Frank, Patrick, and Pete. Of course, there was no guarantee that one of them was the mystery person from the car park, but it seemed to him a huge coincidence if it wasn't. And what if it was Frank?...not that the other two were any less important or anything...but...Frank.

Gee was quickly falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His whole life was a nightmare, a lie perpetrated by a monster and he could only think of one way out. Today, somehow, he would end this. Today, Gerard Way will die.

* * *

"FUCKFUCKFUCK!" 

Frank's alarm failed to go off, again. And now he was late, like really late, like...'Maybe I shouldn't even bother to go in today'...kind of late. *sigh*  
He couldn't skip. Not only was it the second day of his last school year, but he actually wanted to go. Weird right? And it couldn't possibly have anything to do with his art teacher, could it?...of course it fucking could!

Scarfing down a pop tart and pulling on his favourite hoodie and Vans, Frank grabbed his keys and legged it out the door and down the road toward school.  
It was only a few blocks before he reached the gates of hell, but by that time he'd already missed his entire first lesson. He'd missed art...FUCK!  
The bell rang for the end of first period as he skidded through the front doors of the school and raced toward the art room. Yes, he'd missed the class, but he just felt the need to apologise to Gee. Wow, he'd never wanted to say sorry to a teacher for being late before. Guess this guy really got to him.  
As he arrived at the open door, he was confused by the fact that the room was already empty. It was only seconds since the bell rang, and not a single student remained. Also, there was no sign of the one person he really wanted to see.

As teens swarmed the hallway behind him, Frank stepped into the classroom. Maybe the teacher was in his supply closet, getting paints or something for his next class? Frank walked over to the closed door and grabbed the handle, only to discover it was locked. Frank frowned. Where the Hell was Gee?

 

"What are you doing?" 

A stern voice said from the classroom door. Frank spun around, eyes going wide as he saw the principal staring daggers at him across the room. He really disliked that man.

"Oh I err...I was looking for Gee, I mean, Mr. Way..." 

He quickly corrected himself, knowing how strict and formal Mr. Bennington could be. He saw a flash of anger in the older man's eyes before he composed himself.

"I got in late and I wanted to apologise, and check if there was any homework."

The principal frowned as his eyes studied the boy before him, he was sure it was the same boy who had stayed to talk to Gerard yesterday.

"Well, he's clearly not here..." 

Where the fuck was that little shit? 

"So you better get to your next class. Where are you supposed to be now?" 

He raised his eyebrows and looked arrogantly down his nose at the slightly shorter than average boy.

"Err...math?" 

Frank wasn't sure why he'd made it sound like a question, he knew exactly where he should be right now...didn't mean he was actually going there of course.

"Then get a move on." 

The officious asshole spat at him. Frank swallowed hard then headed out the door, squeezing past the principal who stubbornly refused to move.

"Yessir." 

He mumbled, then walked briskly down the corridor and around the corner. Math was the absolute last place Frank wanted to go, so he decided on a smoke in the boys' toilets instead. Digging the crumpled half-full pack from his pocket, Frank pushed open the mens' room door. As he took his first step inside, letting the door swing shut behind him, he froze in his tracks, eyes widening in shock. What the...? This could not be happening.

Sat on the floor, in the corner furthest from the door, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arms, was Mr. Way. Frank held his breath.  
The older man didn't appear to have heard him and Frank considered backing out and going on his way...until he heard the quiet, desperate sobs coming from the distressed figure, and decided that he just couldn't leave. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Frank stepped forward.

"Gee?" 

He murmured, quietly. Suddenly the young teacher's head snapped up, his eyes growing wide and his jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

"F-F-Frank?..." 

The teenager dropped to his knees in front of the shocked man.

"You're...y-you're...ok?" 

His voice shook as he stared at the teen. Frank frowned, unsure why the man before him would think he was anything other than ok.

"Err...yes?..." 

Confusion turned his reply into a question.

"Are _you_ ok?..."

Gee whimpered, lifting his hands and trying to hide his tear-stained face. Frank sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Should I like, get someone?..." 

He tried. When he got no response, he continued.

"I saw Mr. Bennington a minute ago..." 

He trailed off as Gee lowered his hands and stared, terrified at the boy.

"No?" 

The look had already answered his query.

"I'm...I'm...o-ok." 

Gee stuttered out, trying to regain his composure, and failing miserably.

"Yeah, I can see that..." 

Frank muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, talk to me. I won't bite." 

Unless you want me to, SHUT UP FRANK!  
The older man sobbed quietly. How could he explain that he thought C.B had hurt someone? That he'd hurt him, just cause he hadn't been in class? His relationship with the principle wasn't even public knowledge, what could he possibly say? 

"I...I thought..." 

He shook his head and pulled roughly on his hair.

"You weren't here." 

His voice became a whisper. Frank gasped. This was about him? 

"Gee?..."

Out of nowhere, Gee threw himself forward into Frank's arms, the younger man only just managing to catch him, preventing them from both tumbling to the ground as Gee clung to Frank's hoodie and wailed pitifully. What the...? 

"Uh...Gee?"

After a couple of minutes of the hysterical teacher sobbing and whimpering into Frank's chest, he finally started to pull himself together. Taking deep breaths, he carefully removed himself from his student's comforting arms.  
Fuck! That was so unprofessional.

"Frank..." 

He kept his head down. He couldn't even look at him.

"Frank, I'm so sorry..." 

No reply...Shitshitshit! Slowly Gee lifted his face toward the boy he was pretty sure he was falling for, and was stunned to see the huge grin waiting for him. 

"Frank?"

Frank giggled. He actually fucking giggled! Like, what the fuck? 

"You feelin' better now Gee?"

"Frank I..."

"Forget it Gee. We all have bad days sometimes..." 

Frank smiled, reaching over without even thinking and tucking the older boy's hair behind his ear.

"I mean, I know I have days when I just need a hug."

Gee smiled shyly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But you're a student Frank...I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me..." 

He sighed deeply.

"I'm s..."

He didn't get a chance to finish apologising again, as suddenly, Frank's lips were pressed to his.  
Gee's eyes bugged out and his hands waved uselessly in the air as Frank held his face still and kissed him hard. Oh. My. God!  
It took Gee several long seconds for his brain to catch on to what was happening, and by that time, Frank had let go and sat back.

"I better get to class..." 

Frank grinned, grabbing his bag off the floor.

"See you later Gee...." 

Then he stood and headed toward the door, before turning back and winking at the stupefied teacher.

"Bye." 

And then he disappeared out the door.  
Gee sat in a stunned silence for a good ten minutes, before shaking himself out of it and pulling himself to his feet.

"Well, that happened."

A smile spread across his face. He didn't really want to be a teacher anyway. One big problem though, he still belonged to C.B...and as Gee opened the door to leave the mens' room, the smile dropped from his face as he was met by a thoroughly pissed looking C.B.  
His eyes grew like saucers and his mouth opened and closed, fish like.  
He backed up as the older man advanced on him.

"What were you doing in here?" 

His voice was low and dangerous.  
Gee started to tremble, his knees turning to water as terrified sobs released from his lips.

"I...uh I...w-wasn't f-feeling w-well..." 

He stuttered out, tears making hot tracks down his colourless cheeks.

"I w-was sick."

"Really? Aww, baby..." 

For the tiniest of moments, Gee had hope that C.B believed him, and that he'd show some kind of sympathy, or mercy. But then...  
*WHACK!*

Gee's head was thrown back by the force of the punch to his jaw, his teeth snapping closed on the tip of his tongue, biting clean through the muscle. Blood poured from his mouth as he yelped in fear and pain, stumbling backward, one hand grabbing at the nearest sink for support as the other flew to his face. 

"LIAR!..." 

C.B screamed as he leaped at Gee, fingers curved like claws towards his throat. Gee couldn't breathe...the hands held tight around his neck, pressing painfully on his windpipe, were preventing even the smallest breath from reaching his lungs.  
Clawing desperately at the vice-like digits, his struggles becoming weak as darkness began to close in around him, Gee thought that maybe this was it...maybe C.B would finally kill him, and he'd be free as last. And as his vision blackened, his hands becoming numb and falling to his sides, he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

Gee's body became limp, like a rag doll in the older man's hands.

"I told you..." 

C.B spat, though Gee couldn't hear him now.

"You're only mine. He can't have you..." 

Then he dropped Gee's lifeless body to the bathroom floor and delivered a final, hard, sharp kick to his ribs.

"Lesson over!"

The principal turned and walked away, he didn't bother to look back.

* * *

Frank knew there wasn't much point in going to any of his classes today, it's not like he'd be able to concentrate on the work or anything. He'd kissed his teacher! Fuck! He knew this could end really badly, but my God...those lips!

Slipping into the silent library, Frank took a seat in the back corner and pulled out his note book and pen. If he couldn't stop thinking about Gee, (and he definitely couldn't) then he'd put his perverted little mind to good use, and draw him.  
Now Frank never claimed to be a great artist, his talents lay more in the music side of things, but if he put his mind to it he could produce some interesting pictures, like the one he was working on now.  
It was a simple black and white image of the moment he'd kissed Gee, with the teacher's eyes wide in shock and his hands flapping, while Frank gripped the front of the older boy's shirt to hold him still. It wasn't a masterpiece, but as Frank penned the last line of the drawing, he couldn't help but feel proud...and really horny.  
Groaning quietly, Frank closed the book and slid it back into his bag.

"Show me that." 

A stern voice said from behind him. Frank jumped, yelping in surprise and spinning to see who'd spoken. Standing there with his hand on his hip was one of the people he least wanted to see right now.

"Pete!...fuck man, you scared the shit outta me." 

Frank whisper/shouted (it was a library, after all) and clutched his hand dramatically to his chest, feigning a heart attack. Pete giggled and flopped into the chair next to his friend.

"We need to talk Frank." 

He murmured, a serious look taking over from his cheeky grin. Frank had known this moment would come ever since he walked out of the mens' room the previous day, he'd just hoped he would have a bit longer to think things through first.

"O-ok." 

He croaked, staring down at his hands.  
Suddenly Pete was laughing loud and obnoxious, and the librarian was shushing him with an angry scowl from across the room. Frank, was confused.  
Tears of laughter ran down Pete's cheeks as he looked at his bewildered friend. After a minute or two, during which Pete could barely breath, let alone talk because he was laughing so hard, he finally calmed himself to a wide grin and the odd, stifled giggle. Frank was frowning at him...I mean what the fuck was so funny? 

"Frank..." 

Pete began, trying not to burst out laughing again.

"...about yesterday..." 

Frank cringed, even though he already knew that this would be the topic up for discussion. He nodded for Pete to continue.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you...since what we did?..." 

Frank nodded again, slouching further down in his hard plastic seat, refusing to look at his best friend.

"Frank? Look at me?...please?..." 

Frank slowly raised his tomato-red face toward the other boy. Pete frowned slightly then sighed, shaking his head and taking Frank's hand in his.

"It's ok Frank. I didn't want things to be awkward between us..." 

Pete grinned at him.

"It's not like I was cheating or anything."

Frank was pretty sure his chin just hit the floor, like he was some character in an old Saturday morning cartoon. Mentally, he envisioned himself turning a tiny handle behind his left ear, and his elongated jaw winding back up into place.

"Pete..." 

He nearly couldn't speak.

"You sucked me off...that was cheating."

Pete shook his head, the grin remaining on his lips.

"No Frank...Pat and I have an...'understanding'."

"And what the fuck does that mean?" 

Frank demanded incredulously, his eyebrows rising to new heights as he leaned forward towards his friend.

"It means..." 

Pete replied, a smile on his lips. 

"...that we only have sex with each other, but hand-jobs and blow-jobs are fair game with anyone..." 

He grinned again at Frank's astonished expression.

"Keeps things fresh." 

He shrugged. Frank slumped back in his seat and let out a long breath.

"Wow." 

He didn't know what else to say.

"So you can stop avoiding me now, ok?" 

Pete squeezed Frank's knee, making the younger boy jolt and blush. Frank smiled shakily and nodded.

"Ok...thanks Pete..." 

Then he frowned, a thought crossing his mind.

"Does Pat know what we did?" 

He whispered.

"Of course..." 

Pete said as if it was obvious.

"I told him right after. He thought it was hot, actually."

Frank's eyes bugged out...this would take some getting used to.

"Uh...ok."

Pete smiled at Frank's stunned face and decided to change the subject, cause he wasn't sure his little buddy's heart could take much more of this one.

"So...you gonna show me what you were concentrating so hard on when I came in?"

Confusion flashed in Frank's eyes for a second, then realisation. His eyes grew wide again as he appeared to be trying to swallow his own tongue.

"I...I err..." 

Frank sighed deep, knowing that Pete wouldn't let this go now that he'd reacted like he had. Reaching into his messenger bag, Frank pulled out his note book and hugged it to his chest, giving the other boy a critical look.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone..." 

Pete nodded his head, grinning like a maniac.

"I mean no one Pete, not even Pat..." 

Pete crossed his heart then held up three fingers to signal 'Scouts Honour', though Frank was well aware that his friend had never been a Scout in his life. Frank sighed deeply, then passed the book over.

"It's the last picture." 

He mumbled, dropping his head to look at the floor, not sure he wanted to see Pete's reaction. Frank heard the turning of pages, then a soft gasp. He didn't look up.

"Frank..." 

Pete breathed.

"Either you have an even better imagination than I thought...or there's something you need to tell me. Which is it?"

Frank could hear the smile in Pete's voice and slowly lifted his head.

"There's um..." 

Frank stumbled over his words.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"YES!..." 

Pete cheered, drawing a giggle from Frank and a "Shhh" from the librarian.

"I knew it!...tell me all."

Frank sighed. Well, at least Pete wasn't angry at him. Relaxing back in his chair, Frank began to tell his tale.

* * *

At around the same time, in a basically unused boys' bathroom just off the art corridor, a quiet groan signalled that it's one occupant was finally regaining consciousness.  
Groaning weakly, Gee's eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything hurt. His ribs, probably at least a couple broken. His mouth, the taste of blood sat like iron on his damaged tongue. And his throat...Gee wanted to shout, he wanted to scream but even breathing felt like fire was burning its way down his windpipe.  
Sobs of despair wracked his fragile body as he folded in on himself...this couldn't be it...this couldn't be his life.

What happened to the little boy who read comics with his brother and wanted to be a superhero...who wanted to sing and draw and hang with his friends?  
Why can't he go back to that?...back to being normal?  
Sat there on the mens' room floor, feeling sorry for himself, Gee played back all the things C.B had said to him, so many times now- 

"You're useless...You'd be nothing without me...YA HEAR ME? NOTHING!!!..." 

Tears slid down his hollow cheeks.

"Fuckin' freak...You're only mine, don't ever forget that...Now, who do you belong to?"

Gee whimpered.

"You."

But that's not who Gee wanted, not who he desired cause even after such a short time, he already knew that it was Frank he was meant to be with, Frank that he somehow already loved.  
Pushing himself up off the grimy floor, using a wash basin as somewhat dubious support, Gee paused to clean the blood from his face and some from his top, then after rinsing his mouth with water, headed out to find that cute, sweet boy...with the big heart and the big...well we won't go there...not just yet.  
Gee wasn't sure what he would say when he found Frank...but he'd think of something...he just had to find him first. Oh, and avoid running into C.B of course.

Checking the time on one of the many clocks dotted around the school, Gee saw that he hadn't been out all that long, and he knew that the principal wouldn't be in the office right now cause Kat would be working in there, and C.B hated that stuck-up cow...as he called her. Gee liked her.  
Cautiously approaching the door to the secretary's office, his eyes darting about nervously, Gee slipped inside and stepped over to the older lady's desk. 

"Err...Kat?..." 

He murmured, his voice shaking slightly. The red head looked up from her paperwork, the frown on her face turning into a bright smile as she realised who was addressing her.

"Hi Gee...you ok?" 

Her smile dropping slightly as she took in the pained look in his eyes. Gee stared at his hands.

"Err, yeah...I'm o-ok..." 

He stuttered.

"I just n-need to know where s-someone is." 

He lifted his hazel eyes to meet her dark chocolate ones.

"Ok. Well if you're after Mr. B..." 

Her little nickname for the principal. Gee's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. Kat laughed.

"Ok, so who are you looking for then?"

Gee glanced behind him at the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway, then turned back to Kat.

"Oh, err...I'm l-looking for a s-student?..." 

Kat nodded for him to continue, poising long fingers over her keyboard.

"His name's Frank...Frank Iero."

Kat grinned up at him, then typed the name quickly into her computer. After a moment she cleared her throat and read him the results of her search.

"Ok..." 

She said seriously.

"He's supposed to be in Mr. Howard's Religious Studies class right now...but he isn't..." 

She tapped a few more keys then grinned again.

"He's in the library...or he was 3 minutes ago, when he used his I.D to get out Stephen King's IT."

Gee smiled wide at his friend. He hadn't known her long, had only met her during the summer break when they'd both been in setting up for the new year, but the connection was instant. They liked the same music and were both into art. Gee loved her almost punk style and they discussed her tattoos for hours on end...talking about use of colour, and what each one meant.  
Gee told her that he would like to be an artist, though not a tattoo artist cause he's shit-scared of needles, but that he couldn't cause of this job...and she told him that she was only a secretary so she could make enough money to buy her own tattoo shop.  
Kat had been quick to pick up on the nervous young man's 'relationship' with the principal, and once C.B had finally left them to their own devices while he got on with his own preparations, she had wasted no time in quizzing him over it.  
Of course, Gee had said nothing.

"Thank you Kat..." 

He now said quietly.

"I'll t-try there..." 

Waving his fingertips at her, he headed back out the door, stopping only to turn and comment.

"I like y-your hair, by the w-way. It s-suits you red." 

He grinned and slipped back into the corridor. On his way to the library, he decided that if he ever did get away from C.B, he'd dye his hair red. The thought made him smile a little, and he was still smiling faintly when he reached the big double doors into the school's large, well-stocked library.  
He hadn't spent nearly enough time thinking about what he'd say to Frank, but he just figured he'd wing it.  
Pushing the doors quietly open, Gee stepped inside, nodding pleasantly at the librarian, a small woman who looked to be about 100, then began to search the room.

Eventually he reached the back corner, but as he looked around the last stack he found the place to be empty. No Frank! Huh...disappointing.  
Returning to the front desk, he asked the old woman if she'd seen the boy...describing him as best he could.

"Yes sweetie..." 

She muttered around some sort of boiled sweet.

"He left with his friend a few minutes ago."

Damn, now what was he supposed to do?

"And just who are you looking for?" 

A low voice spoke from behind him. Gee froze, his heart practically beating out of his chest. Breath held and eyes wide, colour draining from his already pale face, Gee started to panic. He wouldn't hurt him here, would he?...in front of the school librarian? Though glancing at her now, he realised that she had actually fallen asleep on her desk.  
Turning slowly around, pretty sure he was about to die, Gee was more than a little surprised to see Frank standing before him, all big eyes and cheeky grin. 

"F-Frank?" 

He whispered, mouth suddenly feeling like the floor of the Mojave Desert. Frank giggled.

"Who'd ya think it was...Santa?..." 

But Gee didn't laugh, didn't even smile and he looked like he was gonna faint. Frank's grin dropped.

"Gee?...you ok?" 

He placed his hand on the teacher's arm. Gee stared down at the very person he'd come here to find, and couldn't even breathe let alone speak.  
His head was starting to spin now, the sound of Frank's concerned voice seemed distant and muffled, darkness was closing in on him...and then he was falling...collapsing in a heap on the cheap, rough carpet.

"GEE?...oh God. Gee please, wake up..." 

Frantically dropping to his knees at his unconscious teacher's side, tears quickly slipping from his eyes, Frank leaned over Gee's immobile body, checking to see if he was breathing...he was, but his breaths were frighteningly shallow and there was a paleness to his skin that made the younger boy's chest hurt.  
Loosening Gee's collar with two fingers, Frank gasped at the hand-print bruises he found beneath.

"Gee?..."

What the Hell was going on? Who'd done this to him?  
Frank could hear the librarian snoring on her paperwork, and guessed that she wouldn't be much help. He _needed_ help. Pulling his phone from his pocket with one hand, while feeling for Gee's pulse with the other, Frank called the one person he knew he could count on right now.  
As he felt Gee's pulse racing way too fast, he listened to the phone ring, and ring, and ring.

"Fuck!...pick up."

"Frank?"

Sighing with relief, Frank looked down at the man on the floor.

"Pete...I need your help."

Frank took off his hoodie and carefully placed it under his teacher's head as he waited for his friend to return. Pete hadn't stated where he was exactly, just that he wouldn't be long. Feeling Gee's pulse again, Frank was slightly relieved to find that it had slowed down some...that's good right? But his breathing still seemed awfully shallow.

"Gee...come on Gee, wake up or I'm gonna have to call 911." 

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Frank looked up expectantly. A moment later the double doors opened...but it wasn't who Frank was anticipating it to be. 

"Oh my...what happened?"

Why him? Why did it have to be the fucking Principal? That man hated Frank and the feeling was mutual...so even though he was there helping his art teacher, Mr. Bennington was bound to give him detention, just cause he wasn't in class.

"I...I don't know sir..." 

Frank stuttered out, deciding to keep things simple.

"I was just leaving, and he came in and passed out..." 

Well...he did! 

"Is he ok?"

Frank watched nervously while the older man checked Gee's vitals, frowning slightly.

"Yes...I think so..." 

The principal turned cold dark eyes toward Frank.

"Shouldn't you be in class? Isn't this the second time I've caught you today?"

Frank paled and dropped his eyes to the floor guiltily.

"Err...free period sir. I was looking something up for English."

Mr. Bennington didn't look convinced, but his attention was quickly drawn away as a pained moan sounded from the unconscious man on the floor between them.

"Could you go fetch him a glass of water please?" 

He asked Frank, not even looking up.

"Yessir." 

Frank mumbled, standing to go but not really wanting to leave Gee's side.  
Once the boy had slipped out of the library doors, C.B looked quickly around to check if they were alone...and apart from Ms. Coe, the ageing and partially deaf librarian, (who still happened to be asleep, and now drooling) they were.  
Grabbing the slowly recovering boy's jaw roughly, C.B got close and hissed in his ear.

"Well, well...found you with him again..." 

Suddenly Gee's eyes flashed open, wide with terror.

"Wakey wakey slut..." 

Gee whimpered and cowered away.

"He'll be back soon and I want you to say you're fine, that you didn't eat breakfast...or something. Understand?..." 

Gee nodded weakly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Good, and make it believable you stupid little shit." 

C.B spat, throwing the younger man's head back violently. Gee sobbed slightly then pulled himself together and struggled into a sitting position, C.B putting one hand against his back in mock concern and support as Frank returned through the doors, a bottle of water clutched in his hand.  
On seeing the young teacher sat up and awake, Frank's grin returned. Opening the bottle, he passed it to Gee.

"Oh, thank God..." 

He sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?"

Gee glanced nervously at C.B, then smiled up at the cute boy.

"Yes. Thank you Frank...I forgot breakfast, that's all..." 

Then, wanting Frank as far away from his sadistic owner as possible...

"Shouldn't you be in class?" 

He hoped the boy wasn't offended. Frank's smile slipped a little...didn't Gee want him there? 

"No I...err..." 

He stuttered.

"Free period." 

He looked down at his shoes, his heart dropping slightly. Gee winced quietly as C.B grasped his arm painfully and hauled him to his feet.

"I'll take care of him now..." 

The principal stated, turning hostile eyes Frank's way.

"Why don't you head off to lunch?" 

And with that, he dismissed the teen. Frank slumped a bit as he left the room and headed off toward the cafeteria, bumping into Pete as he turned the corner and steering his friend to join him.

"Hey Frank..." 

Pete yelped, glancing over his shoulder as he was dragged away.

"Thought you needed me in the library?"

Frank groaned, his heart aching slightly.

"I did..." 

He mumbled.

"Now I don't."

Sensing his pal's anguish, Pete fell silent and followed on. Frank would talk when he was ready...til then, it was best to leave him to his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Who do you belong to...slut..." 

C.B hissed as he threw Gee across an empty classroom.

"WHO?!"

Gee shuddered as he slid down the wall and onto the floor, his nose bleeding profusely and his left eye already swelling shut. He knew the answer, but as the angry older man approached him, hate and violence shining in his midnight black eyes, he found that he just didn't have the strength to reply.  
And as C.B began kicking and beating him...it was just a matter of moments before darkness took his mind once again.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in high school?...not so much, no.
> 
> * * *

As Frank sat with his friends at lunch, Pete, Joe and Andy...cause Patrick wasn't in today, and he wasn't even answering his damn phone...Frank kept zoning out on what the others were talking about, even when Pete was practically screaming the place down on the subject of Pat's apparent inability to so much as text his highly strung boyfriend to let him know he was ok. Frank barely even flinched when Pete's wildly gesticulating right hand smacked him squarely in the eye.

"Oh God. Dude, I'm sorry..." 

Pete panicked, grabbing Frank's face and turning him to examine any damage.

"Frankie...you ok?..." 

No reply. Pete held up one finger.

"How many fingers, man?"

Frank blinked slowly and stared at his friend.

"One, dumbass...and don't give me the finger."

Pete giggled with relief.

"Good..." 

Then he went straight back to moaning about Pat's absence.

"I mean he hasn't even called the fuckin' school." 

He ranted. Frank had had enough.

"I'll see you guys later." 

He said, pushing his chair back with a squeak of metal on linoleum, and left the table...ignoring the concerned calls of his friends. With a further three hours of class still ahead of him, Frank decided that the only way he'd get through them, was stoned.  
Slipping around to the back of the buildings formally used for workshop classes, Frank flopped down onto the ground, leant his back against the cold brick wall,and dug a spliff from the inside pocket of his Batman hoodie.

Lighting up and taking his first drag, Frank glanced to his left, into the small dark space under the stilted portakabin that was mostly kept for storage (old gym equipment and rotten text books)...and screamed long and loud, and not even the tiniest bit manly.  
The spliff dropped and forgotten on the ground, Frank was on his feet in a second and running as far and as fast as he could. What he'd just seen, he would remember for the rest of his life.

As Frank ran, skidding round corners and crashing into lockers, he could feel his chest tightening with each panted breath. Tears streamed from wide eyes as he stumbled into the cafeteria, everyone turning to stare at the shaking, clearly panic-stricken boy. Grabbing hold of the nearest table, Frank's knees gave way and he slumped to the floor as his friends rushed to his side.

"Frankie?...Frankie, what happened?..." 

Pete demanded urgently, turning Frank's face to look at him, then checking him over for any sign of injury.

"Are you hurt?"

Frank couldn't catch his breath. His heart was racing and his vision kept blurring out. He knew Pete was still talking to him, but everything just sounded kind of fuzzy right now. He shook his head to try and clear it, but ended up feeling sick as the room seemed to pitch and sway around him...and then, it all fell away into blackness, and blissful silence.

"Frankie?...Come on dude, wake up." 

That sounded like Pete. What had happened? Where was he?...Why did his mouth taste like something died in there?  
Slowly Frank opened his eyes, groaning and instantly snapping them shut at the bright overhead light.

"Urgh. Wha-what happened?" 

He mumbled, lifting a hand and rubbing it over his face. Pete chuckled slightly in relief at his side.

"We were hopin' you could tell us dude..." 

Frank tried to open his eyes again, this time succeeding and turning to look at his best friend.

"You like...ran in the lunch room then collapsed and passed out. What happened to you man?...you look like you seen a ghost."

Frank tried to recall this, but things were a little hazy. Frowning, he attempted to sit himself up as he realised that he was still on the cafeteria floor, and was attracting quite a bit of amused attention from all the students there to eat their disgusting school dinners or paper bag lunches. Pete put his arm around his friend's waist and helped him upright.

"Dude, take it easy."

Frank could feel himself shivering, like all the heat had been drained from the room and tears started to roll down his cheeks as his lip quivered.

"Pete I..." 

He tried to steady his breathing as Pete pulled him into his chest.

"I..."

Pete hushed him and held him close.

"It's ok...you're ok...just breathe, ok?"

"Should we take him to the nurse?" 

Andy said from nearby, concern dripping from his voice. Frank shook his head against Pete's shoulder and took a deep breath before looking around at his friends.

"No..." 

He murmured, swallowing deeply.

"I think I'm ok now." 

But he remained in his friend's warm embrace, soaking in the comfort it supplied.

"Frankie?..." 

Pete asked, tentatively.

"What happened?"

Frank closed his eyes and thought back. He remembered leaving the cafeteria to go for a "smoke", and he remembered lighting up behind the old workshops then...oh...SHIT!!

"I...I found..." 

Frank turned a funny shade of green, then puked all over the floor earning him several "Eww's" from the cheerleaders at a table nearby. Wiping his mouth with the back of his trembling left hand, Frank looked glassy-eyed up at Pete and the others. Swallowing back another wave of nausea, he croaked out his discovery.

"I found a d-dead body."

Pete laughed like Frank just told a joke, but stopped abruptly when he saw the serious look on his friend's pale face.

"Shit. Dude."

Joe leaned down to look in Frank's eyes.

"Who was it?"

Frank shuddered at the memory.

"It was..."

Frank looked at his hands, they were shaking.

"I don't know..." 

He whispered.

"There was a bag or something over his face."

"His?" 

Pete questioned, a tiny quiver entering his voice. Frank looked up, saw his friend's worried face and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it was definitely a dude." 

He looked back down. Pete tried to push the thought from his mind that it could be Patrick, but with Pat still being MIA, and not answering his damn phone, it was hard not to feel a little panicked.

"Show us?" 

Andy muttered, chewing his thumbnail absently. Frank seemed to pale even more,and looked like he was going to chuck his guts up again. But after Pete laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Frank slowly nodded and allowed himself to be lifted onto his feet.  
On shaky legs with Pete to one side, Andy to the other and Joe trailing behind them, Frank headed toward the old workshops. The closer they got, the more he wanted to puke and run...but he didn't.

As the buildings came into view, Frank could feel his heart starting to race, his entire body tremble and his guts churn with as yet unspilled vomit. Breathing heavily, now physically leaning on his friends for support, Frank pressed on around the corner toward the place he would never be able to relax in again.  
A few feet away from his smoking spot, Frank stopped and pointed with a shaky hand toward the dark space under the storage shed. He couldn't go closer, and he couldn't look.

"Under th-there." 

He stuttered, turning green again before puking against the wall. The others all looked at each other, then took the few steps it would take to reach the portakabin. With an apparently unspoken agreement amongst the group, Andy stepped forward and bent down to look. After a moment he straightened up, his face ashen and his eyes wide.

"Well?..." 

Pete asked quietly.

"Who is it?" 

Please don't say Pat, they all thought.  
Andy staggered slightly as he moved away from the gruesome sight and leaned against the back wall of the workshop, breathing heavily. Pete and Joe went to stand in front of him, Frank remaining on the floor a few feet away where he'd slid down the wall after puking, sat with his knees to his chest and his face buried in his hands.  
It took several long minutes for Andy to calm down enough to talk, then, quietly he told them what he'd seen.

"It's not Pat..." 

Were the first words he uttered, cause he knew that they were all thinking it was.

"It's..." 

He swallowed deeply, staring at his shoes.

It's Ray Toro."

Frank's head shot up.

"The sophomore with the fro?"

Andy nodded.

"Yeah I...I think he was beat."

"Fuck." 

Pete and Joe breathed Just then, Pete's phone rang, BVB's "Smoke And Mirrors" making them all jump in the creepy silence. Pete pulled his phone out of his pocket and stifled a laugh, as it really wouldn't be appropriate right now. Pressing the answer key, he put it to his ear.

"And where the fuck have _you_ been all day, Pat?"

After Patrick had explained his absence, a trip to see a shrink in New York cause of something he'd said to his father at the dinner table the previous week...Pete preceded to tell him about Frank's gruesome discovery.

"It was Ray fuckin' Toro, dude."

"Who?" 

Patrick asked, still freaked out that this had happened at his school.

" _You_ know..." 

Pete almost shouted, making an already nervous Frank jump about a foot in the air and nearly burst into tears from the shock. Pete didn't notice and continued his loud conversation.

"He's that sophomore with the wicked fro...you know the one."

Patrick considered this, he though he knew who Pete was talking about.

"Wait...you don't mean the guy who played the tree in that weird play last semester, do ya?"

Pete's jaw dropped...that's what stuck in Patrick's memory? 

"Err....yes?"

"Shiiit!..." 

Patrick drew out the word.

"That's fucked up. You called the cops?"

Pete nodded, then remembered that Patrick couldn't see him.

"Yeah, Joe's callin' 'em now..." 

He glanced at his curly-haired friend, who appeared to be just hanging up his cell.

"I better go, I'll call ya later...ok?" 

Patrick replied in the affirmative, then they said their goodbyes.

"Pat's ok?" 

Andy asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?..." 

Pete hummed, absently.

"Oh, err...yeah. His dad took him to see a shrink...something to do with that colour thing..." 

He trailed off, turning to face Joe.

"What the cops say?"

Joe tucked his phone back in his pocket and looked at each of his friends in turn. 

"They're on their way. Someone needs to meet them at the front gates."

"I'll go..." 

Frank said quickly, before anyone else could.

"I need to not be...here." 

He pushed himself shakily to his feet and walked away.

Frank headed around toward the front of the school. He had to pass through the back edge of the teachers carpark to get to the gate, and this wouldn't normally cause him any worries, but he was already jumpy and what he saw as he stepped onto the concrete expanse, between a black Ford Sedan and a red VW Beetle with a badly dented fender, was enough to tip him right over the edge.  
Frank suddenly found himself completely unable to breathe.

Across the carpark, Frank could see the principal at the trunk of his car. The trunk was open and Mr. Bennington was leaning over it, pushing something inside. Something human sized and wrapped up in a blanket.  
Frank froze...this could not be happening! There had to be another explanation...that couldn't be another body...could it?

Heart racing in his chest, Frank crept around the edge of the teachers lot, ducking behind cars and trucks as he tried to get a closer look.  
The principal seemed to be struggling to fit the...body?...into the small space available. He kept pushing and pulling on it, adjusting the angle then cursing and starting all over again.  
As Frank squatted behind a clunky looking European car, no more than ten feet away from the gruesome scene, he was rewarded for his silence by the view of a foot. Sticking out of the end of the rough grey blanket was a bare, pale and very much human foot.

Eyes wide with horror, Frank bit down hard on his own hand to prevent himself from screaming. He shook and squeezed his eyes tight until he heard the sound of the trunk slamming shut. Peeking out from his hiding place, Frank saw Mr. Bennington climb into the drivers seat, start the engine and drive away.

"F-fuck..." 

Frank breathed, shakily.  
It took him another couple minutes sat on the cold hard concrete before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Fuck."

Pulling himself up onto wobbly legs, he started toward the front gates to meet with the police officers who were expecting an escort to the back of the school. To his credit, Frank only puked twice on his way there and the officers had only been waiting a few minutes, but they looked pissed and Frank just wanted to go home and sleep...and maybe hit something.

After leading the two men, who'd introduced themselves as Sergeant McGuire and Officer Roberts around to the rear of the buildings and over to the workshop, Frank sat on the ground, trying to stay calm as his friends, a couple of teachers who had appeared while he was gone and the two cops, all talked loudly about what had been found, and about what happens next.  
Frank was barely even aware of what they were all saying as his head pounded and the whistling in his ears just made him bury his head in his arms and cry.  
Frank doesn't cry often, and certainly not in front of his friends...but right now...that was the only damn thing he could do.

"Frank?..." 

Pete said quietly as he crouched down at his friend's side.

"You ok?..."

Still shaking, tears making a waterfall down his pale cheeks, Frank lifted his head up and met his best friend's gaze. Pete had only ever seen Frank cry once before, when his dad had left, nearly 7 years ago now. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Frankie...talk to me." 

He encouraged, drawing the smaller boy into his arms. Frank went willingly, encircling Pete's neck with trembling arms and soaking his shoulder with salty tears.

"P-Pete..." 

He stuttered out, weakly.

"I saw...I saw..." 

Frank collapsed into another flood of tears, unable to steady his panicked breathing and heart rate. Pete just held him, shrugging slightly at the questioning looks from their friends. Stroking Frank's back gently, he tried to calm him down.

"Come on Frank. It's ok. It's gonna be ok."

"NO!..." 

Frank barked, pulling back from Pete's embrace.

"It's fuckin not gonna be o-ok..." 

He tried not to yell, but what can you do?

"I _saw_ him!..." 

He cried, not caring who heard him now.

"Another...he had another..." 

He whimpered, falling back into Pete's arms. Pete looked to the others as they stood around staring at the pair with confusion and uncertainty.

"Who Frank? Another what?"

Frank raised his head and looked between all the worried faces, then slowly back to Pete.

"Another body, Pete..." 

He breathed.

"Mr. Ben-Bennington, had another...body."

You could cut the silent tension with a knife and the two policemen got really interested at this point, not surprisingly. They demanded that Frank told them everything he'd seen. Between sniffs, sobs and near panic-attacks, Frank explained about the carpark and the principal...and the body. The officers took down everything he said as in the background, the coroner zipped up the body bag with the first body in it.

Frank was a wreck. He could barely speak and if Pete moved from his side, he'd just collapse in a flood of tears again. The teachers had decided that closing the school for the rest of the day was a spiffing idea...whatever the Hell that meant...so an announcement was put out over the schools PA system, Kat's smooth voice telling the teachers that an "incident" meant that everyone should leave the premises, and telling the students that school should resume tomorrow morning, as normal...unless they received an email stating otherwise.

Whoops and cheers went up amongst the student body, while the teachers packed up their things, thanking whatever incident had happened for their unscheduled afternoon off, while still wondering just what had happened, but not being bothered enough to find out.

Frank's mum was called, as he would have to go to the station to give a full statement and even though he was 18 and could legally do it alone, he'd asked for his mum and for Pete to come too. He just couldn't handle this all alone.  
Once he'd given his statement, telling them again everything he'd seen that day, with his mum sat on his left and Pete sat on his right, he was finally allowed to go home.  
He asked Pete if he'd come and stay at his tonight, as he really needed a distraction from his thoughts. Of course, Pete said yes and Frank's mum, Linda, even suggested having a few other friends around, and she'd treat them to pizzas and DVDs.

An hour later, Frank was sat in his room with Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy, watching cartoons cause he couldn't face a horror movie right now, and eating popcorn while they waited for the pizzas to arrive.  
No one spoke about what had happened that day, but it was obviously on all their minds. And none of them could stop wondering...who was the other body?


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's searching for the truth...will they find it?
> 
> * * *

C.B was relaxing on his couch. He had his feet up on the little coffee table in front of him, a good book in his hands and Beethoven's Symphony No.9 playing quietly in the background...when he was interrupted by a sharp knocking on his front door. His lip curling a little in annoyance, he put a bookmark into page 72 of The Shining, a book he'd read before but always came back to, and placed it on the table, before standing up and heading toward the door, pausing only briefly to glance toward the bedroom.

Putting a "company's coming" smile on his face, C.B turned and opened the door. His smile slipped however, when he saw the two men who stood there...they both held police IDs.  
The first, a man with short blonde hair, a slightly scruffy beard and bright blue eyes, who's ID said his name was B. Bryar, and the second, a somewhat skinny looking man with black hair, straightened to within an inch of it's life, and a nose that looked like it was used to accommodating glasses, who's ID named him M. Way, both stood staring at him.

"Yes?..." 

C.B asked. He had no reason to be nervous. They had nothing on him...right? 

"Can I help you?"

"Good evening Mr..." 

Detective Bryer glanced at a notepad in his right hand.

"Bennington?..." 

C.B nodded.

"We're here in regards to a report we've received, and we think it best if we come inside and talk...if that's alright with you?"

C.B sighed and ushered them through to the kitchen.

"Coffee gentlemen?" 

He offered, stepping over to the machine in the corner and turning it on.

"No, thank you Mr. Bennington."

"Please..." 

C.B cut in.

"Call me Chester."

Detective Way frowned.

"This isn't a social call Mr. Bennington. We are here on a very serious matter and if you refuse to cooperate, we may have to take you down to the station for questioning."

"Woah, woah..." 

C.B said, eyes wide and hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I never said I wouldn't cooperate. I don't even know what this is about."

Detective Bryar put a hand on his colleague's arm, as the apparently quite angry young man took a step toward C.B...Detective Way relaxed at the touch, and stepped back.

"My apologies..." 

He muttered.

"Too much coffee today."

"O-k..." 

Bryar drew out the letters, then returned his attention to C.B.

"You are the principal at Bellville High School, is that correct?..." 

C.B nodded, and the blonde continued.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, but the body of a student was discovered on school grounds today."

C.B paled slightly and sat heavily onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"Who..." 

He swallowed thickly.

"Who was it?" 

They couldn't know he was responsible, could they? Detective Bryer glanced at his notepad again.

"It was a Sophomore by the name of Raymond Toro. Did you know him?"

C.B shook his head.

"No...I mean...I recognise the name, but we have over 1200 student in that school. I don't think I could pick him out in a crowd." 

He sighed deeply...trying to convey just the right amount of concern for this situation. Detective Bryer nodded in understanding.

"Of course..." 

He glanced at his partner, who was examining a photograph taped to the front of the fridge.

"Now...another possible situation came to light, when two uniformed officers attended the call to the school just after lunch break had finished..." 

He paused, consulting his notes...then looked up.

"A student was sent to meet the officers at the front gates, and he took a shortcut through the teachers carpark..." 

C.B started to feel a little sick, but strived to stay calm

"He's made a rather frightening statement to us..." 

C.B raised his eyebrows.

"He says that he saw you, putting a body in the trunk of your car..." 

Oh...Holy...FUCK!! 

"Would you have any idea about that?" 

Bryar looked like he was chewing a wasp, and C.B really didn't want to be there any more. C.Bs jaw dropped open and he did a pretty good impression of a goldfish for a second or two, before he mentally slapped himself and pulled himself together again.

"Well that's..." 

He shook his head for effect.

"That's just ridiculous..." 

He looked from one detective to the other and back.

"I mean, who is this second body even supposed to be?...Is anyone missing from the school?"

Detective Bryer rubbed his beard. He looked tired.

"We...don't actually know. The teachers decided to send everyone home, and the uniforms didn't have the sense to keep them there to get names and statements. We're kind of chasing our tails on this one, I'm afraid."

"Well then..." 

C.B started to relax. These cops really had nothing on him.

"I'm not really sure how else I can assist you tonight."

"We'd like to take a quick look in your car...just to put our minds at ease, you know." 

Bryer shrugged slightly, like he wasn't suggesting they might find a dead body in the trunk of his car.

"And around your apartment." 

Detective Way added in, finally pulling his attention from that damn photo. What was his obsession with that thing anyway? C.B wanted to throw them both out and demand that they not return unless it was with a warrant...but that would be suspicious, wouldn't it.

"Of course gentlemen..." 

He sighed, standing from his seat.

"Car first?" 

At least he'd cleaned the blood out of the trunk before.

"Perfect."

C.B led the two men outside and unlocked the car. While they searched the vehicle, he couldn't help but worry...what would happen when they went to search his bedroom?

After detectives Bryar and Way had finished searching C.B's car, finding nothing of note, they moved back into the apartment, told C.B to stay put in the kitchen then split up to search his home. The apartment wasn't big, just kitchen, living room, bedroom and bathroom. Bryar examined the kitchen and living room, while Way searched through the bedroom and bathroom.

They left C.B sitting there, guts churning with nerves for nearly half an hour...then they returned to the kitchen.

"Well, Mr. Bennington..." 

Detective Bryar sighed as he stepped back into the room.

"It appears that someone has been wasting all of our evenings."

C.B stood to face them.

"I guess you have to check these things though, right?"

Bryar nodded and extended his hand to the relieved principal.

"Yes sir, we do. Well, we'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your night and again, we're sorry for the intrusion."

C.B shook both their hands, then lead them toward the front door. They were both outside and he was about to close the door, when detective Way begged his attention again.

"Oh, Mr. Bennington..." 

He began, turning back to face the other man. C.B tried not to look as scared as he felt in that moment, and simply nodded for the detective to continue.

"Do you live here alone?..." 

Shit! 

"Because I saw two toothbrushes in the bathroom and two pairs of shoes in the bedroom, that were not the same size...sooo..." 

He trailed off, leaving the query hanging in the air. C.B smiled sadly...his acting skills were certainly getting a workout tonight.

"Yes...they err...they belong to my ex. I just haven't had the heart to chuck them out yet." 

He looked down at the floor, feigning sadness. Luckily for him, the detectives seemed to accept this explanation, and three minutes later he was watching them drive away. Closing and locking the door, C.B sighed deeply then headed for the bedroom.  
Walking into the room he listened intently, and was pleased to hear only the quiet tick of the alarm clock on his bedside table.

On the wall to his right was a bookcase. Stepping over to it, C.B reached up to the top shelf and felt along the back left corner until his fingertips found the tiny latch. Pushing it to the right, a small *clunk* sounded in the quiet and he grinned...he knew they'd never have found this.  
C.B grabbed both sides of the bookcase and slid it carefully to the left on its hidden runners. Behind it, was a small dark room.

Flicking on the light switch that was just to his right, C.B grinned with glee at the sight before him. It was way too long since he'd last done this, and the thin bloody and bruised man before him, hanging by his wrists from the ceiling so only the tips of his toes touched the floor, and with a ball-gag firmly strapped into his mouth, had been practically begging for another lesson for weeks.  
Right now, Gee was unconscious. Well that just wouldn't do, now would it.

C.B slid the bookcase/door closed, locking Gee and himself inside the small, newly soundproofed room. He hadn't had an opportunity to test out the soundproofing yet, hence his concerns when the detectives were there, but as it turned out, Gee wasn't making any noise anyway...not then at least.  
Sliding his shirt off his shoulders and hanging it on a little peg by the door, cause he really didn't want to get blood on it, C.B tilted his head and assessed the battered man before him.  
Gee had already taken quite a heavy punishment, but C.B was always up for giving out more.

"WAKE UUUUP..." 

He hollered in the younger man's ear. Gee's whole body jerked and his eyes flew open.

"No sleeping, slut..." 

Gee quaked with fear, hot tears leaving salt tracks down his thin face.

"Now...where were we?"

The soundproofing was actually very effective, and the screams echoing around the tiny space were swallowed up by the foam covered walls and ceiling.  
No one would hear as Gee was beaten and burnt and cut...his sadistic master getting unfathomable pleasure from his screams and cries for mercy, that would never be granted.  
After several excruciatingly long hours, Gee had fallen unconscious again and C.B had finally let him, as he figured that it was probably time for bed anyway.  
Using a towel that sat on a shelf by the door, C.B wiped the worst of the blood from his hands and torso, so that it wouldn't drip as he made his way back into the bedroom, through the hidden door, then after sliding the bookcase back in place and locking the catch, he went to take a well earned and much needed shower.

The whole of the rest of that week, C.B left Gee to heal. He didn't let him out of the room or even down from his restraints, but he didn't hurt him any more either.  
C.B went to work as normal and made sure that Gee's classes were all covered, telling Kat that he was sick and would hopefully return next week. He also kept his eyes and ears open for any news on the police's investigation, though it seemed that he'd done a good job of covering his tracks, as they had quickly come to the conclusion that there were no more clues to find.  
He noted that the boy from the library, the one he'd caught Gee talking to _more_ than once, was not in school. And when he asked Kat if she knew why, she told him that the boy, Frank, had been the one to find the other student's body, and was therefore quite distressed. His mother had decided to keep him home for the rest of the week.  
That boy might prove to be a problem, but C.B knew he could handle it...and if it became necessary, well Frank could just end up meeting the same fate as that annoying kid with the hair. In fact, thinking about it as he drove home that Friday afternoon, killing that Frank kid sounded like the best idea he'd had in ages.

* * *

The cops told Frank that there was no evidence of another body. They had searched the principal's home and looked into his personal life...and nothing indicated that he was anything other than an upstanding citizen. Frank didn't believe that. He knew what he'd seen, and despite the cops telling him that it was probably just stress, what with him having found the sophomore's body less than an hour before...he was determined to prove he was right.  
But not today...today, Frank and his friends were going to a gig at the MetLife Stadium, over in East Rutherford.

They had been planning this trip for two months now, and Frank wasn't going to let a little thing like a disappearing dead body, or a possibly homicidal principal get in the way of him seeing Hatebreed. The band had been around as long as Frank had, but this was the first chance he'd ever had to see them live, and he wasn't giving that up for anything.

The guys were picking him up around 11am, then they were going for pizza before heading off to the stadium. They knew that most people there would be getting drunk, or high...or both, but that's not what tonight was about for them. Tonight was about the music, and when they were all safely home at Pete's place afterwards...then they'd get completely wasted.

Frank had set his alarm for 9, but his excitement for the long day ahead made him wake at the unfathomably early time of 5:20am. Frank hadn't really even believed that 5:20am on a Saturday morning actually existed, but there it was, the numbers glowing green on his tiny alarm clock, just to prove it was real.  
Knowing that he'd not get back to sleep, Frank dragged himself from his bed and shivered as the cool early morning air hit his bare legs. He stumbled over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, pulled them on then left his room to go hunt out breakfast.

His mother was of course still asleep, though she'd be getting up at around 6 to get ready for her early shift at the hospital...but Frank made a point of keeping as quiet as he could, to give her the chance at as much rest as possible.  
Entering the kitchen, Frank flicked on the light and flinched at the brightness, blinking for a minute to clear the spots that had formed in front of his eyes...then he walked over to the fridge and opened the door. What to have, what to have, he mused, staring into the chilled white box.

"Close that door Frank..." 

His mum said from behind him, making him jump and squeak. She giggled.

"You're gonna refrigerate the whole house."

Frank frowned, then rolled his eyes and grinned back at her.

"Did I wake you? Sorry."

Linda shook her head.

"No sweetie, it's ok..." 

She smiled fondly at him, reaching past him to grab the eggs from the fridge.

"I got an early today. I had to get up anyway...but I'm surprised to see you up."

Frank grabbed the eggs from his mum, ushering her to a seat before starting breakfast himself.

"Couldn't sleep..." 

He said simply.

"Too excited."

His mum hummed her understanding as she watched her son fix them both scrambled eggs on toast, and large mugs of super strong, black coffee.

"What time are the boys coming?" 

She asked, after her first sip of morning heaven and before taking her first bite of food.

"11..." 

He said with a mouthful of eggs, gaining a reprimanding look from his mother. He swallowed them down.

"Sorry, 11 o'clock."

Linda smiled and nodded.

"And you'll be careful..." 

It wasn't a question, it was a statement...and Frank nodded his agreement.

"No drinking while you're there. You know I have no problem with you getting hammered when you're home, but you're only 18, and I don't want a call at work from the cops...you hear me?..." 

Frank nodded again, giving her his most innocent face. Linda rolled her eyes.

"You'll be the death of me Frank, you know that right?..." 

Frank grinned wide at her.

"Ok just...be careful, that's all I ask."

Frank reached over the table and took his mom's small hand in his.

"We'll be ok mum..."

He reassured.

"We're not gonna drink till we get back to Pete's...promise."

Linda smiled at her son. She was so proud of him. He was turning into a really wonderful young man.

"And you're staying at his tonight?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, don't wait up." 

He grinned. Linda shook her head and smiled wryly.

"I think you like that boy more than you let on, you know?"

"Maaa..." 

Frank whined.

"He's my best friend...nothing more..." 

She raised an eyebrow at him and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, there's someone else that I like." 

Then he started giggling as his mum basically became a 13 year old schoolgirl and demanded that he tell her everything about the boy he liked.  
For the next ten minutes, Frank told his mother all he could about Gee, without mentioning that he was a teacher of course, as she asked him question after question after question,  
But eventually, it was time for Linda to go get ready for work, so Frank set about cleaning up the breakfast things, then flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. He'd never tried watching TV at 6:30am on a Saturday before...there was fuck-all on and after channel surfing for a good ten minutes, he huffed and turned it off again.

Just then Linda reappeared, dressed in her blue E.R nurses uniform and with her hair tied neatly up in a thick braid.

"I've got to go Frankie..." 

She smiled sadly. She only ever called him that when she was getting emotional, and Frank stood to walk over to her, pulling her in for a small hug.

"Promise you'll be careful?" 

She sniffed slightly against his shoulder.

"I promise mumma..." 

He hummed into her hair before letting go and stepping back, a big grin on his face.

.Now go before you're late."

Linda chuckled. Was he the kid, or the parent? 

"Ok Frank. Have fun, don't get too drunk..." 

She handed him an envelope.

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

And with that, she was gone. Frank opened the mysterious envelope and peered in, gasping when he saw the wad of bank notes stuffed inside. There was also a note-

_Frankie, I know it's not your birthday for another month and a half, but I thought you could use some spending money for the gig :) Have fun honey, see you tomorrow._  
_Mum x_

Frank grinned at his mother's sweet gesture as he counted the money and found that she'd given him a whopping $400. What a sweetheart.  
Frank decided he'd get ready now, kill a bit of time, so he turned and trotted up the stairs to his room. A long hot shower, and a long hot wank later, Gee's name moaned out as he came all over the shower door, Frank cleaned up then dried and dressed himself...black skinny jeans with rips in both knees, a Jeff the Killer t-shirt and his favourite hoodie, one with an evilly grinning pumpkin on the front, and the words "Watch Your Back!" on the reverse. Then he fixed his hair, applied some eyeliner, and headed back down stairs.

It was now 7:45. How the Hell was he gonna kill the next 3 1/4 hours?

Frank had time to kill, and a mystery to solve. Grabbing his laptop from beneath his bed, he sat against the headboard and turned it on, then froze...what should he type in? It wasn't like he could put - Is Mr. Bennington a murderer?...apart from anything else, he didn't know the man's first name, and a search of Mr. Bennington would probably come up with hundreds, if not thousands of results. No, he would have to go about this a different way...but how?

While he tried to work this out, Frank's fingers played over the keyboard, tapping without his consent. When he realised and looked at the screen to see what he'd typed, he saw the words G. Way, over and over again. Guess his subconscious was trying to tell him something.  
Frank deleted his free-writing and typed in a new search...G. Way, Bellville NJ. Let's see, shall we?

There were a couple things to do with restaurants, and a weirdly high number of sites regarding doctors...then there was an old archive news article, about a kid who's parents had apparently sold him for drug money...sick fucks!...Frank thought, but continued to read as if there was something pulling him into the story.  
The piece went on to say that the boy, just 10 years old at the time, was called Gerard Arthur Way, (known as Gee), and was the older brother of Michael Way, who had gone on to become a detective with the Bellville police department, in hopes of one day discovering what had become of his brother.  
The parents of the two boys were arrested on drugs charges a couple of months after Gerard had been sold to an unknown man, who had never been identified. Michael Way had ended up in foster care, but was determined to not let any of the horrors he'd been through destroy his hopes to make something of himself.

There was a picture. It was a grainy Polaroid shot of two young boys on a swing set, the older one pushing the younger as he appeared to be laughing happily.  
Frank wasn't sure, cause the photo was pretty crappy, but the older boy kinda looked familiar. Just as Frank was pondering the possibility that the boy in the photograph could be the Gee that he knew, the doorbell rang.  
Looking at the time on his phone, Frank saw that it was a few minutes before 11...where the fuck had the morning gone?...that would be the guys.

Dumping his laptop onto his bed, Frank sprinted from the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open as soon as he reached it, a huge grin on his face as he saw Pete and Patrick grinning back at him.

"Hi guys, where are the others?" 

He frowned slightly, peering around his friends' shoulders. Pete laughed.

"They're running late, said they'll be about an hour..." 

Frank's face fell even more. They had a plan for today, and already it was behind schedule.

"Don't worry squirt..." 

Pete continued as he ruffled Frank's hair while Patrick closed the front door behind him.

"We're here to keep you occupied." 

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Frank, making the other boy suddenly nervous.

"Err...what?" 

Frank stuttered out. Pete and Patrick looked knowingly at each other, then toward Frank.

"Let's go upstairs Frankie." 

Patrick murmured, taking Frank's right arm while Pete took his left.

"Guys?" 

Frank whimpered, though truth be told he was getting kinda hard right now, but he really wasn't sure what was happening, and he needed them to explain it to him before he made a total fool of himself.

"Just relax Frankie..." 

Pete purred in his ear.

"We'll take real good care of you."

The next thing he knew he was on his back on the bed, Patrick was sucking on his neck and Pete was working his flies undone. Oh well, Frank thought, might as well just go with the flow. This definitely wasn't how he saw today panning out, not in the least...but he wasn't going to complain.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You can run away with me, anytime you want."_
> 
>  
> 
> A music quote that is quite relevant to this chapter...I don't think I need to tell you where it's from. ;)
> 
> * * *

As Gee hung by his bruised and swollen wrists in the small dark room, drifting in and out of consciousness, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever see the light of day again. If he'd ever taste coffee, or smoke a cigarette again...if he'd ever see Frankie again.  
He had no more tears left by the time C.B let him down late Sunday night, telling the thin broken boy to get his "stupid, fat ass" in the shower cause he stank.

Gee couldn't have replied if he wanted to, his voice wrecked from screaming in agony for hours upon hours upon hours. All he could do was nod pathetically, then crawl on his hands and knees into the bathroom.  
C.B told him to leave the door open as he settled on the bed with a new book.

It was hard for Gee to turn the shower on, or to reach the disgusting coconut shampoo and body wash that sat on a high shelf next to the shower. He had to stretch up, his shoulders feeling like they were ripping free from his body with each movement, but he knew better than to make a sound or ask for help.  
Eventually, he'd managed to get the items he needed and turn the shower on, before sitting slumped against the cold white tiles as the slightly too hot water beat down on his bloodied and ruined skin.

After a while he found a little energy, just enough to wash his hair and body before virtually passing out on the shower floor from exhaustion and pain.  
A small click and a lowering of the light coming from the bedroom, and Gee knew that C.B was settling down for the night. He had survived another day...just.  
A pained stretch later, and the shower was off again.

Gee pulled his towel down from the rack and dried himself as best he could, his skin blistered and split and sore. He wanted so desperately to just leave, but he knew that if he tried to run and was caught, his punishment would be infinitely worse than what he'd just endured...so he stayed. That's why he always stayed.  
Hanging the towel back in its place, Gee crawled through to the darkened bedroom and into his corner, then curled up on his side, thin arms wrapped around thin body, and drifted off to sleep...though "fell unconscious" might be a better description. And luckily, all his dreams were sweet...all filled with a certain little punk kid, who pops amazing boners in class, kisses like he's taking his last breath, and is everything that Gee wants, all tied up in one gorgeous little package...and in these dreams, Frankie is taking him far, far away.  
Now...all he needs is for his dreams to come true.

* * *

After his unexpected "happy time" with Pete and Patrick, Frank had cleaned himself off and made them all coffees and still had 5 minutes spare before Andy and Joe turned up.

The concert was amazing! The band was incredible and the crowd were fantastic. They had the best time then went back to Pete's for pizzas and beer.  
They drank, and drank and drank, got stoned on weed that Joe's cousin had grown in his attic, and ate more junk food than the human body could possibly digest. It was a fucking awesome weekend!  
Monday came way too soon!

"Mum...I'm sick. I don't wanna go." 

Frank whined, as his mum tried to hurry him out of bed. Linda frowned.

"You're not sick, Frank...you're hungover. Now get your lazy butt out of your pit and jump in the shower...waffles in five." 

Then she left his room, apparently to make waffles.  
Groaning at the extent of how unfair his life was, Frank stumbled from his bed and into the shower. After a quick wash, in ever so slightly cold water, Frank dressed in his favourite black skinnies that made his ass look hot (even if he did say so himself) and a Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt, then raced down the stairs to eat waffles with his mother. Joy...they were burnt.

Frank ate two overly crispy waffles, with a shit-ton of syrup, then ran back upstairs to finish getting dressed. By the time he was ready to leave, he still had a good 15 minutes spare so he decided to walk slow, and listen to the new album he'd downloaded last night.  
As the new music blasted through Frank's earbuds, he was unconcerned by the car that was currently crawling along behind him. It wasn't until the rear door was opened and he was unceremoniously dragged inside that he even knew it was there.

"WHAT THE FUCK?..." 

Frank screeched as Pete ruffled his hair and grinned like an idiot from his seat in between Frank on his right, and Patrick on his left.

"You scared the shit outta me." 

Huffing, Frank smoothed down his messy black hair.

"Aww..." 

Pete whined, leaning his head on Frank's shoulder, only to be pushed off a moment later.

"You love me really."

Frank rolled his eyes dramatically, but was soon joining in with the laughter that filled Joe's crappy yellow car. Pete was right...Frank did love him...as a friend, nothing more...friend with benefits?!  
Chatting happily about the concert, it wasn't more than a few short minutes before they pulled into the school's student lot and prepared for another day in Hell.

"Art first Frankie." 

Pete teased, wiggling his eyebrows and dodging away from Frank's hand as he tried to clip him around the back of his head. Patrick laughed, apparently in on the joke even though Pete had been sworn to secrecy, but Andy and Joe both looked confused.

"Huh?..." 

Andy grunted, looking between his friends.

"What did I miss?"

Frank swatted at Pete one more time, then turned to look at the two who were out of the loop.

"It's nothing." 

He grumbled, but was instantly derailed by Pete.

"Frank kissed Mr. Way!"

"PETE!" 

And then Frank was chasing him off across the parking lot, howls of laughter coming from his friends behind him.

"Really?" 

Joe asked Patrick, who simply grinned and nodded, as they trailed after the still running friends.

After a particularly dull homeroom, they were off to art. Frank fully expected to have the piss taken out of him, all lesson long...that didn't happen...not when a black and blue Gee Way limped into the room. No, no one felt like laughing then. Everyone fell quickly silent.

"Good morning class..." 

Gee's voice trembled slightly and his eyes seemed permanently fixed in the floor as he dropped into his seat with a noticeable wince of pain.

"Today I'd like you all to draw something that makes you happy..." 

He paused, glancing up at the unnaturally quiet teenagers.

"Well you know where everything is, get on with it."

Frank wanted to go over there and ask what the Hell happened, but he couldn't do that in front of a room full of students. As everyone got up to collect paper and pencils from the supply closet at the back of the room, Frank remained seated and watched Gee as he appeared to be fending off the first stages of a panic attack. Pete put a hand on Frank's shoulder and leaned down close to his right ear.

"Dude, go talk to him...pretend like you're asking about the work or something."

Frank turned to look into his best friend's eyes.

"Pete I..." 

He stumbled on his words, not sure where that sentence was headed.

"Just go." 

Pete physically dragged Frank to his feet and shoved him toward the front of class. Tripping over his own feet slightly, Frank made his way over to his teacher's desk. Gerard was staring down at his hands and quietly muttering to himself as Frank approached.

"Err...Gee?..." 

Frank said in a small unsure voice. The older man slowly looked up, eyes widening as they met with Frank's.

"Are...are you ok?" 

Stupid question, the trembling young teacher _clearly_ wasn't ok. Gerard swallowed and glanced at the other kids who were either drawing, or still fetching their supplies, then looked back at Frank and gestured for him to come closer. Frank stepped around the desk and crouched down no more than a foot away from his teacher, one hand on the edge of Gerard's chair for balance. Gerard sighed as he looked at the boy before him. He wanted to pull him into his arms and never let go, instead he offered a small tired smile.

"No Frankie..." 

He whispered, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not..." 

He went silent again, hanging his head a little and Frank thought he wasn't going to say any more, then he looked up.

"I'm not ok. I'm so far from being o-fucking-k that I really just want to die now..." 

Frank gasped quietly and checked no one else was watching, or listening...they weren't.

"I've had enough and I can't do this any more...I wish I'd had a chance to know you Frank Iero...it would've been nice."

He looked so resigned and sure, that it basically broke Frank's heart in two. He had to do something, say something...but what? Frank lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Gerard's as it sat limp in his lap.

"You still can Gee..." 

He murmured, keeping his voice soft and low.

"Run away with me."

Frank hadn't known he was going to say those words til they left his lips, but the moment they did and he saw the light spark in Gee's pretty hazel/green eyes, he knew he meant them and that it was what he wanted, more than anything.

"Run?..." 

Gee breathed, little more than a whisper.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..." 

Frank nodded, gently squeezing Gee's pale bruised fingers.

"I have some money and I can get a car easy..." 

He dropped his voice and eyes.

"I can't see you hurt like this again." 

He didn't know who did it, but he'd do whatever he could to stop it from happening again, even if that meant leaving everything and everyone he knew. Gee looked out over the classroom, a sea of silent teenagers for the most part getting on with their work. He looked back at Frank.

"When?"

Frank grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"You'll come?..." 

Gee nodded, a shaky laugh falling from his damaged lips.

"Ok..." 

Frank thought for a second.

"I'll have to get some stuff from my house, and leave a note for mum..." 

He frowned slightly then shook his head, chasing away his worries.

"Do you want to get anything from yours?"

Gee's eyes widened with fright and his hands started to shake under Frank's. He shook his head quickly.

"Don't want to go back there." 

He whimpered. Frank saw a tear slip from his eye and down his cheek. Without thinking he reached up and brushed it away...fuck it if someone saw!...they were out of there anyway.

"Ok...give me a minute to sort the car and we're gone, alright?..." 

Gee nodded and Frank picked up his hand, softly pressing a kiss to his fingertips. 

"It's gonna be ok sweetie..." 

Then he stood, releasing Gee's hand and turned to head back to his seat at the back of class. He froze momentarily as he saw just about everyone staring up at him.

"Oh, whatever..." 

He rolled his eyes, as several teens snickered and started to whisper amongst themselves and he headed over to his friends.

"Joe..." 

He addressed his curly haired friend seriously. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"I need to take your car."

Joe raised the second brow to join the first.

"You want The Lemon?..." 

Frank nodded, earnestly. Joe sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out his keys and detaching the car key to hand to Frank.

"Take care of her..." 

He pulled Frank forward into a tight hug.

"...and yourself." 

He murmured against his hair. Frank hugged back, he was gonna miss these guys. Pulling out of Joe's arms, he turned to his other friends to see devastated looks on all their faces.

"Oh look, guys..." 

He shook his head, a pained smile tugging at his mouth.

"It won't be forever, and I got my cell...so call, whenever."

A sobbing Pete was suddenly in his arms.

"Don't go Frank..." 

He pleaded.

"I don't want you to go."

Frank squeezed Pete to him and whispered into his ear.

"I'll always love you Pete..." 

Pete looked up with glassy eyes.

"But I have to."

After Pete had finally calmed down enough for Frank to pass him over to Patrick, Frank said his goodbyes to Andy and Pat, and turned to walk back to the front of the room. Gee looked like he was only just holding himself together, so Frank quickly crouched in front of him and took both his hands in his.

"Gee, baby?...time to go now."

Gee lifted his eyes to look at Frank.

"I thought you were gonna change your mind..." 

His voice hitched as he fought down tears.

"I thought they'd tell you to stay."

Frank smiled up at Gee's battered face.

"They do want me to stay..." 

He muttered.

"But you're more important to me right now..." 

Gee's eyes lit up a bit and Frank grinned.

"So let's go, yeah?"

Gee nodded and they both stood up, the older man flinching as pain shot through his body. Frank frowned and wrapped an arm around Gee's tiny waist, gently offering comfort and support. They headed out of the room, but Gee paused and turned back to speak to the class.

"Goodbye everyone, and please, don't tell anyone what happened, ok?"

Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement, and then the pair were gone...along the corridor, out of the school building and over to Joe's crappy yellow car in the student parking lot.

"It looks like a piece of shit..." 

Frank grinned, helping a sore Gee into the passenger seat.

"...but it runs real good, and it will get us a long way from here..."

Frank reached across Gee's body and fastened his seatbelt for him, before closing his car door with a slight bang and trotting around to the driver's side.  
Sliding into the seat and shutting his door, Frank turned to look at the broken, but still gorgeous boy sat next to him, and couldn't help the smile that painted itself all over his face.

"I love you Gee." 

He cooed, leaning over to brush a soft kiss against the other man's pink lips, before starting the car and heading out of the lot.

"I love you too, Frankie" 

Gee smiled, resting his head back against the seat. This was the start of a whole new life for them both, and Frank was determined that their future would be bright. Now, they just had to get some things, and go far, far away.

* * *

Detective Mikey Way was troubled. When they'd searched the principal's apartment he'd had this weird feeling, like he'd met the guy before. That and the photo stuck to the man's fridge were causing his guts to knot uncomfortably. Turning toward his partner, Mikey frowned deeply to see the other man apparently trying to stuff an entire Twinkie in his mouth at once.

"Ya gonna choke..." 

He murmured, but just received the finger in reply.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya..." 

He watched Bob swallow down the confection, a little creamy filling staying on his lip until he licked it off and grinned.

"Hey Bob?"

"Hmmm?" 

The older man hummed for him to continue. Mikey sighed, frowning cos he wasn't really sure what to say. Then he met Bob's bright blue eyes.

"I want to check out that principal a bit more."

It was Bob's turn to frown.

"Whatever for?..." 

He shook his head.

"We did a complete background check on him, and we searched his place. What else do you want to do?..." 

He saw the upset look that was settling on his partner's face and sighed.

"Why...what are you thinking?"

Bob knew that Mikey was quite an intuitive person and if he had a feeling about something, he was almost always right...but he wouldn't just go along blindly, he needed some kind of reason. Mikey breathed in deeply then let it out slow.

"I feel like we missed something, and I think I've seen him before, though I can't remember where..." 

He rubbed his hands down his face, realising absently that he needed a shave.

"And there was something I saw in his place, that I want a better look at..." 

He huffed quietly.

"I don't know, but...please?"

Bob rolled his eyes. He never could say no to Mikey.

"Ok, we'll go back. But he'll be at work now, we'll have to wait till later."

Mikey smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Bobby..." 

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned in to press a small kiss to his secret boyfriend's lips.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." 

He winked, then returned to his paperwork. Relationships between colleagues were strictly forbidden, but they were careful and in the two years they'd been together, no one had ever caught on...somehow.

* * *

Chester Bennington had never been so angry in his entire life. He'd gone to Gee's art room to check that he was behaving himself, and the boy wasn't there. In fact, according to the senior class that were now looking up at him with nervous stares, he had left and wasn't coming back. Of course, he'd had to threaten each and every one of them with an eternity of detentions just to get _that_ out of them, and they still refused to say any more. A quick look around the room confirmed his suspicions though...the Iero boy was gone too.

"He left..." 

C.B growled low.

"...with Iero?..." 

Guilty faces all dropped to look at the floor, but no one said a word.

"I see. Well I'll deal with this, and I'll trust you all to get on with some work until I can send someone in to continue your class." 

Then he turned and left the room with a plastic bag full of the student's cellphones in his hand, so none of them could warn Frank that he knew...and was coming. He was pretty sure he knew where they were going, cause it wouldn't be his place.  
Pushing roughly into the office, he scowled as Kat stared up at him from behind her desk.

"Can I get you something, Mr. B?"

He hated when she called him that.

"Yes..." 

He grunted.

"I need a student's address...Frank Iero."

Kat raised an eyebrow in query, but said nothing and proceeded to type the name into her computer. After a few more clicks, she picked up a pen, removing the lid with her teeth and holding it there, then scribbled the boy's details down on a clean sheet of paper and handed it over.

"Isn't he in class?..." 

She asked as he snatched the sheet from her fingers without even so much as a thank you.

"He's registered in today..."

C.B ignored her question and marched back out of the office.

"Well fuck you too." 

Kat muttered, turning back to her work.

C.B got in his car, then checked the address the stuck up cow had given him.

"5 Duncan Place, Nutley..." 

He murmured, tucking the paper in his pocket and starting the car.

"That's not too far." 

Then he put the car in gear and headed out of the teacher's parking lot.  
Driving along Passiac Avenue, C.B thought about what he'd do when he got his hands on those two. Well, the Iero boy would have to die, thats for certain...cause no one gets to take C.B's toys away from him without being severely reprimanded. And Gee?...well he'd be spending the next month or so in the little room behind the bookcase, bleeding and screaming till he learned to heed his master. C.B grinned darkly as he turned onto Hancox Avenue and daydreamed about how much he was going to make them hurt.  
Past the 7-Eleven and through the park, then he was turning into Duncan Place and parking up a few houses down from number 5...didn't want to alert them that he was there.

Climbing out of the car, he went to the trunk and started digging around for what he thought he would need. He could see the house from here and in the driveway, a crappy looking yellow car...did Iero drive?...C.B wasn't sure, but he'd be willing to bet they were in that house right now.  
Closing the trunk with a quiet click, he headed over to the side of the building. He would scope things out before going in, then they were in for a world of pain.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter where everything comes to an end...sit back and enjoy the ride.
> 
> * * *

 

Gee was laying on Frank's sofa, while the younger boy wrote a letter to his mum. He'd already packed clothes for them both and put his bank card in his wallet, they would have to go to the bank on their way out of town, take out everything he had before someone decided to put a hold on his account.  
Finishing the note, explaining as best he could why he had to go and assuring his mum that he'd be ok, Frank turned to look at a somewhat calm Gee. 

"Baby...can I ask you something?..." 

Frank asked gently. Gee hummed for him to continue.

"What's...what does G stand for?"

Gee tilted his head and frowned slightly.

"Why do you want to know, Frankie?"

Frank put the letter down on the coffee table and moved over to kneel in front of the older boy, taking his hands and gently caressing them.

"Humour me?"

Gee sighed, looking at Frank's hands wrapped around his.

"Gerard...but I hate that..." 

He looked up to Frank's eyes and saw something he wasn't expecting. He saw that Frank already knew.

"Why?"

Frank thought about how to tell him.

"I know what happened to you, and I think I know how to find your brother."

Gee's eyes grew wide, and his lip started to tremble.

"M-Mikey?..." 

Frank nodded.

"How?"

"Well..." 

Frank began, tentatively.

"I kinda looked you up on the Net the other day." 

He hesitated, looking down as his cheeks turned red.

"You cyberstalking me Frankie?" 

Gee teased, softly biting his lip. Frank looked up, smirking.

"Maybe a little..." 

He chuckled.

"The thing is, I found...wait, let me get my laptop and I'll show you." 

Frank jumped to his feet and dashed off upstairs to his room, returning a minute later with the old computer under his arm. He sat on the couch next to Gee, placing the laptop on the table in front of them.

"Now's not the time for porn, Frankie." 

Gee giggled lightly and Frank grinned, happy to hear him so relaxed.

"You're wrong..." 

Frank stated.

"It's always the time for porn..." 

He grinned as he set up the laptop and typed Gee's name into Google.

"Ok, so..." 

Down to business.

"I found this article about a 10 year old boy who's parents..." 

He couldn't say it but he didn't need to, cause Gee finished his sentence for him.

"Sold me." 

Gee's voice was small and shaky and as Frank looked up at him, he saw tears stream from his eyes. Frank nodded sadly and moved closer to wrap an arm around the trembling figure.

"Yes...this is you, isn't it?..." 

He pointed to the picture of the two little boys. Gee turned wet eyes toward the screen and sniffed slightly, his fingers coming up to softly trace over the grainy photograph. He nodded.

"And your brother, Mikey?..." 

Again, Gee nodded. Frank scrolled down the article a little.

"It says here that Mikey became a detective with the Belleville police department, so he could keep looking for you."

"He's..." 

Gee shook his head, like his thoughts didn't make sense to him.

"He's looking for...me?"

"Yes, he is..." 

Frank murmured.

"And there's a phone number to contact him direct, for anyone who has information..." 

Gee's eyes lit up like sparklers. Frank had never seen him so happy.

"Shall we call it?"

Gee's heart was racing in his chest. He was free, and perhaps going to see Mikey again. He nodded rapidly, a cheek-splitting grin on his face. Frank grabbed his cellphone off the table and dialled the number. After three rings it went to voicemail. Frank frowned, but decided to leave a message.

"Err, hello detective Way...Mikey. I'm calling cause I know your brother. In Fact I'm with him right now. My address is 5 Duncan Place, Nutley. But we might not be here when you get this, cause the guy who took him is probably looking for him right now. So call me on this number and we can meet up...07784515820..." 

He could feel Gee shaking as he pressed into his side.

"Oh, I'm Frank by the way." 

Then he hung up. He turned toward Gee.

"You're right Frankie...he _will_ be looking for me. Shit!..." 

His breath started to hitch in his chest as he began to panic, fingers digging crescent moon shapes in the palms of his hands.

"I can't go back Frankie, I can't..." 

Frank tried to calm him, but it wasn't working.

"If he f-finds me, he'll...he'll kill me this time. I know it." 

Heavy sobs shook his thin frame as he collapsed into Frank's arms. Frank held him tight. 

"Shh baby, shhhh...I'm not gonna let him get you. I'll protect you."

Gee shook his head violently.

"You don't know him. You don't know what he can do."

"I've seen what he's done to you..." 

He lifted Gee's chin to look into his big, glassy eyes.

"He's never gonna touch you again, ya hear?"

Gee sniffed, but nodded.

"Frankie..." 

He swallowed deeply. Frank looked at him with expectant eyes.

"His name is..."

Frank interrupted him.

"Mr. Bennington?..." 

Gee looked shocked.

"Yeah, I know...the fucking principal, who'd of thought?..." 

He chuckled softly.

"It's gonna be ok Gee. We'll be ok."

Gee smiled weakly.

"So what now?"

Frank checked the time on the little clock on the wall, still only just gone 9am.

"Well, we can't go to the bank yet, cause it doesn't open till 10:30. So we wait, and I check those cuts and bruises you got, cause they don't look good baby..." 

He shook his head, frowning.

"Come on, take off your shirt..." 

Gee's eyes widened, comically.

"Don't be shy."

Gee blushed pink as he struggled to lift up his top, wincing as the fabric rubbed on his damaged skin. He jumped slightly as he felt warm hands helping him, carefully removing the garment, fingertips ghosting over his pale, bruised chest.

"Frankie?" 

He whimpered, shakily.

"It's ok baby..." 

Frank murmured.

"So beautiful...even black and blue, you're gorgeous..." 

Frank traced his fingers over Gee's clearly visible ribs, sending a shiver through the older boy's body.

"We need to feed you more though..." 

He smiled softly. Carefully he smoothed his fingers over Gee's chest, a gasp leaving his lips as Frank brushed over his nipple. Frank smirked.

"You like that?..." 

Gee whined softly, eyes slipping closed.

"Gee?"

"Hmm?"

"Did he..." 

Frank paused, unsure whether to continue or not. Gee opened his eyes and looked into Frank's, smiling softly for him to carry on. Frank sighed.

"Did he ever make _you_ feel...good?"

Gee tipped his head slightly to the right, a confused look in his eyes.

"What do you mean Frankie?"

God, after everything he'd been through there was still something so innocent, almost childlike about him.

"I mean..." 

Frank cleared his throat.

"...did he ever make you...you know...cum?"

Gee looked shocked and quickly shook his head.

"No. Wasn't allowed."

Frank frowned.

"But...but you made yourself cum, right?"

Gee dropped his eyes to the floor, cheeks burning red.

"I said I wasn't allowed Frankie." 

He whispered. Frank lifted Gee's chin again, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Gee...have you... _ever_...cum?..."

Gee shook his head and turned away, totally embarrassed. Frank sighed.

"Then I'm just gonna have to fix that, now aren't I."

Gee's head snapped back around, his eyes practically on stalks as Frankie's fingers moved to the buttons of his skinny jeans.

"F-Frankie?"

Frank smiled softly.

"Shh baby, just relax...I got you."

Frank undid Gee's pants and gently pulled them down a little. Gee nervously lifted his hips and Frank pulled the jeans all the way down and off his feet, moving to kneel on the carpet in front of Gee. Frank looked over Gee's pale, bruised and fragile body. It made his heart ache to see him so ruined. He would do anything to make Gee's world a safe place, like it always should've been.  
Frank subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes trailed over the tent that was pitching in Gee's boxers. Gee squirmed slightly under such close examination. 

"F-Frankie?"

Frank smiled softly up at him.

"Relax..." 

He repeated as he ran his hands slowly up the insides of the older boy's thighs. Gee swallowed shakily and lay back onto the sofa, closing his eyes and trying to stop himself from shaking so hard.

"Gee?..." 

The other boy opened his eyes and looked down at Frank, a tear escaping his right eye.

"I'll never do something you feel uncomfortable with, or aren't ready for...so if something feels bad, or you don't like something... _tell me_ , and I'll stop...ok?..." 

Gee nodded, slowly.

"I promise I won't hurt you baby...I'd never hurt you. If you want me to stop now, I will..." 

Gee sighed deeply and tried to relax. After a minute, just breathing deep and calming himself down, while Frank knelt quietly, rubbing small delicate circles on his hips with the pads of his thumbs, Gee finally relaxed enough to stop shaking, and gave Frank a small, but genuine smile.

"Do you want me to carry on?" 

Frank murmured. Gee nodded and Frank smiled back. As Gee rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, Frank started placing light kitten kisses up the inside of the pale boy's right thigh. As he moved higher, his fingers played with the elastic of Gee's boxers, tugging slightly and slipping beneath the fabric.  
Frank's mouth was virtually watering as he reached Gee's clothed crotch. He could see a small damp patch where pre-cum was soaking through the cloth and he blew warm air over it, causing a shudder and quiet moan from the other boy. Frank smirked as he looked up through his lashes. Gee's head was tilted back and his eyelids were fluttering, his mouth hung open as he gasped, breathily. Leaning in, Frank pressed an open mouthed kiss to the head of Gee's covered cock. Gee whimpered, his fingers fisting at the couch cushions either side of him.

"May I?" 

Frank breathed, fingers yearning to remove the thin cloth barrier. Gee nodded, desperately. Frank chuckled and carefully pulled Gee's boxers down off his slim but pronounced hips, watching as Gee's hard-on sprang free and leaked a little more pre-cum onto his non-existent stomach.

"God...so beautiful." 

Frank murmured, almost silently marvelling at the sight before him. How could anyone want to destroy this angel?...Frank simply didn't understand it.  
Frank gently licked a line up the underside of Gee's shaft, drawing a choked off moan from above him, then licked up the pre-cum off his belly.

"Nghh...Frankie." 

Gee half moaned, half sobbed. Frank raised his head to look at the older boy's face, wanting to make sure he was still ok with this...Frank grinned as he realised that yes...he was most definitely still ok. Licking his lips, Frank carefully took the tip of Gee's cock in his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around the head, collecting a bit more pre-cum before sliding his lips further down, taking more of Gee's length in his mouth.  
Gee bucked up slightly, a startled gasp catching in his throat. He'd never experienced anything like this, and the feeling was a little overwhelming. Frank took Gee right to the back of his throat and swallowed around him. Gee cried out, his hips lifting right off the couch and his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment. This was too much, but still not enough.  
Frank pulled almost completely off and dug the tip of his tongue into Gee's slit.

That was it...Gee was gone.  
Suddenly Gee was cumming without warning, flooding Frank's mouth with the slightly salty/sweet liquid. Frank swallowed it down, a dribble escaping his lips to roll down his chin, then he continued to suck Gee through his aftershocks until hands grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him off.

"Too m-much." 

Gee whimpered as he came down from his high. Frank sat back on his heels and grinned at the older boy, wiping his chin with his fingers, then licking them clean.

"You liked that?..." 

He smirked. Gee smiled dopily at him and nodded...he didn't have words right now.

"Good."

Frank climbed up and sat himself on the sofa next to Gee, the older boy suddenly feeling a little self-conscious as he realised that he was naked, and Frank was still fully dressed. Gee also noticed the tent in Frank's pants, and knew it was his turn.  
Shakily, he reached out for Frank's belt, but was stopped as Frank's hands wrapped around his.

"Baby?..." 

Frank said, softly.

"You don't have to..." 

He could see the resignation in the older man's eyes, like this was his job or something.

" _This_..." 

Frank forced Gee to meet his gaze.

"...was all about you. I'll sort myself out later, don't worry..." 

He smiled sadly as he saw Gee relax.

"Besides, we need to get going. Bank'll be open now, then we can get out of town and check into a motel or something..." 

He leaned in and gently kissed Gee's pale lips.

"Get dressed baby...I'll double check we've got everything."

Gee nodded, a relieved look on his pretty, battered face.  
After a few minutes Gee was dressed and Frank had everything in a large backpack on his shoulder.

"Let's go." 

He smiled, taking Gee's hand in his and heading for the front door. But when Frank opened the door, he faltered in his steps, his heart jumping into his throat as he fell backward in shock. Gee squeaked behind him, hand squeezing his tight.

"No." 

Came the small whimper from the older man's lips, as C.B pushed his way into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Frank quickly regained his footing and shot the principal from Hell a nasty glare.

"Get out of my house." 

He ground out through gritted teeth. C.B laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere...and neither are you..." 

He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a switch-blade...did anyone even have those any more? 

"Get here slut." 

He spat out at Gee as he cowered behind Frank.

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!..." 

Frank yelled, keeping himself between Gee and this madman.

"It's ok Gee..." 

He didn't look behind him, kept his eyes trained on the knife that psycho was holding, but he could feel Gee pressed to his back, shaking like a goddamn leaf. 

"I won't let him hurt you."

C.B sneered nastily.

"Like you got a choice..." 

He stepped forward and Frank backed up, moving Gee toward the stairs.

"I'm gonna gut you both!"

Gee sobbed out, clinging to Frank's back. Frank kept them moving till they reached the foot of the stairs. C.B was about six feet away. Frank turned his head slightly toward Gee, while keeping his eyes on the nutter with the knife.

"Up." 

He whispered, then turned his head back to C.B as he felt Gee take the first step up.

"Where do you think you're gonna go?..." 

C.B grunted.

"There's nowhere to hide."

Gee took the second step, and Frank moved up onto the first. Frank was thinking- bathroom, cause it had a lock...then he'd call 911.  
Another step up.  
Frank knew Gee was falling apart right now, he could hear his breath coming in fast jerky sobs, as his fingers clung like limpets to Frank's hand and shirt.  
Another step up...they might just make it.

"You're both gonna die today..." 

C.B taunted as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It ain't gonna be quick either."

Another step up.  
Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the front door. Gee squeaked and C.B's eyes went wide. Frank yelled out.

"HEEELLP!" 

Then spun on the spot and drove Gee up the stairs, C.B thundering up after them as the front door flew open and Mikey Way and Bob Bryar charged in, guns drawn.

"FREEZE!..." 

Mikey shouted at the principal's retreating figure.

"Fuck!" 

He and Bob ran for the stairs. When they reached the top, they pulled up short.  
There on the landing just a few feet away, Frank lay unconscious on the carpet, and C.B had Gee pinned to the wall with that nasty looking blade pressed dangerously close to his fragile white throat.

"Take it easy..." 

Bob said as calmly as he could.

"Let's just calm down, ok?"

C.B looked sideways at him.

"Oh, I am calm...now why don't you put your guns down and back the fuck up!"

Mikey shook his head.

"Ain't gonna happen..." 

His brother was _right there_...there was no way he was backing off now.

"Gee?..." 

Gee was too busy trying not to pass out right now to even hear him...he barely even knew there was anyone other than C.B in the room.

"Let him go." 

Mikey returned his attention to the maniac holding a knife to his long lost brother's neck. C.B laughed. The noise sounded hollow and totally devoid of humour.

"Looks like a stalemate...doesn't it." 

He hissed.  
Bob was just to Mikey's left...gun trained on the psycho's head.

"I got a shot Mikey." 

He murmured. Mikey frowned. One false move and that blade would slice Gee's throat.

"You hurt him, I will kill you." 

Mikey spoke clearly, and forcefully.

"What's it to you, cop?" 

C.B spat, all pretence of being the well mannered gentleman they'd met at his apartment, gone. Mikey shifted slightly to his right, splitting C.B's attention between him and Bob more...anything to gain an advantage.

"He's my brother."

C.B's head snapped around toward Mikey, his hand dropping a fraction and in that moment, Bob took his shot. The noise of the gun going off in the small space nearly deafened them all...everyone except C.B that is, as he now lay dead on the ground.  
Gee's legs collapsed beneath him and he fell in a heap on the floor, shock taking over as everything blurred around him, before he slipped into darkness.

The next Gee knew, he was laying on a bed with Frank sat up next to him, holding his hand and watching him intently. There was someone sat behind Frank, a man with blonde hair that Gee didn't recognise, and he was wrapping a bandage around Frank's head...what happened to Frankie?  
Suddenly, a noise behind him made him aware that there was someone else in the room too. Turning his head that way, Gee was met by a pair of concerned hazel eyes...that looked somewhat familiar.

"Gee?..." 

The man murmured softly.

"It's me...Mikey."

Gee sat up abruptly, and instantly regretted it as his vision blurred and the room spun around him.

"Urgh..." 

He groaned, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What happened?"

Frank squeezed his hand gently.

"You don't remember baby?..." 

Gee shook his head, wincing at the pain the movement produced, then leaned into Frankie's warm protective arms.

"Bennington had you..." 

Gee tensed.

"Shhhh...it's ok love. He's gone now..." 

Gee relaxed again.

"He can never hurt you again...ever."

Gee raised his head to look into Frank's gentle eyes.

"He'll try..." 

He whispered.

"You don't know."

Frank pulled Gee's head back down onto his chest and gently stroked his soft, black hair.

"No baby...he's gone. He...he's dead, angel."

Gee gasped.

"Dead?..." 

He swallowed heavily, pretty sure he was gonna puke.

"He's...gone?"

Frank pressed a kiss to the top of Gee's head.

"It's over baby. You're free."

Everything became a bit of a blur after that, as medics entered the room and started preparing to take Gee and Frank to the hospital. Both were in need of medical attention, though Frank kept on insisting he was fine.

"Really, I'm ok. Please just take care of Gee."

But everyone refused to listen, and soon he was in the back of an ambulance, on his way to the E.R, his hand wrapped tight around Gee's as he point blank refused to let go.

* * *

_Time lapse thingy.. Six months later_

 

"Are you sure about this Gee? You sure you want to?"

Gee nodded at Mikey, looking happy but nervous.

"It's what I want Mikes...he's what I want!"

Mikey grinned wide.

"Ok then, bro...let's go get you and your boy married, shall we?"

"Gee Iero...got a certain ring to it, don't you think?" 

Gee laughed softly as his brother, his best man, walked him down the aisle and into the rest of his life.

 

 

 

~THE END!~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Comments highly apriciated.  
> Xxx


End file.
